A Little Help from the Gods
by Sutoko
Summary: What if the Gods decided the fleet needed a little more help. Maybe Help from a magic user from Earth?
1. Home Part II

A Little Help from the Gods

Disclaimer- This is either owned by JKR or by whoever owns Battlestar Galactica now.

"Lieutenant, maybe it's time for the Arrow now?" Roslin asks Starbuck.

_At least they are doing this the right way. They will need help, maybe not to get in to the tomb, and maybe not to find earth. They will need help to get to Earth. I think I will ask Persephone for one of her chosen, she wants to reunite with her husband as much as I wish to with my brother. _

Starbuck just waves the arrow in front of the door, not believing that having gone through everything that she did, that the arrow won't even open the fracking door! Mumbling into the air, "They couldn't think of leaving an instruction manual with this thing could they?"

_Persephone, we need your help. With the release of Athena, we come closer to reuniting, but the tribes will need help to survive. We need one of your chosen, one who wields the power of the Gods, one who would be strong enough to survive the blessing of 13 of the Lords of Kobol. Do we have your help, yea or nay? _

**_Zeus, I say…yea. I have the choice already made; your help will arrive when they activate the tomb. I have an ulterior motive for this; I hope that in helping the twelve, they can help him in return. _**

_He will have it, so say we all._

_**So say we all.**_

On Earth life is not as hard, but not easy either. This is in particular in the country of Great Britain, the region known as Wales. There is a particular house in Godric's Hollow where a teenager lives; a 19 year old wizard to be exact. He stays sitting in front of the fire holding his bottle of whiskey and taking a sip while remembering all those who he has lost. Grimacing every time he remembers those words that were told to him only a few years back; how he is special, how he has a destiny, one to kill or be killed. He was chosen for a purpose, and little did he know his purpose was only starting once more. As his eyes closed, he only had one thought before sliding into oblivion, 'Why the hell is my name Harry Potter?'

"Helo, Lee, push on the door, you could open it that way."

_Persephone? They are getting closer into opening the door. Soon it will be too late for us to interfere._

_**Do not worry so, I have my chosen, he will be made available when he is needed, if he chooses to go.**_

_And will he?_

_**He is…stubborn. But he will choose to do so in the end. Write your message; help will arrive in one whose home you wish to go. But his help will be needed, not to find, but to survive. So say we all.**_

_So say we all._

"Well, that got it open. All we needed was some strong young thing to do it for us."

"Cute Starbuck, real cute." Lee scoffs.

Commander Adama just rolls his eyes, used to bickering between the two. Turning to the Chief, "Guard them until we get back. Then we'll head back."

"Yes Sir."

Turning back to the five going in, Adama can only look and Roslin, and gesture her in. "Ladies first."

With that, all five walk into the tomb, Apollo and Starbuck raising their pistols checking to make sure the room is secure. Followed in by Billy, Adama, and Roslin they look around and only seeing broken statues. Recognizing the statues as them representing the twelve tribes, only Apollo notices something strange written into the wall.

"Ah, sirs, you may want to take a look at this. 'Help will arrive in one whose home you wish to go. But his help will be needed, not to find, but to survive. So say we all.' I don't remember this from any scripter's."

"You wouldn't Apollo, you never read them all anyway. But I have, and I don't remember this anywhere either." Starbuck adds, bewildered that there couldn't be that much missing from scriptures.

Adama just nods, knowing that Starbuck is right, his son wouldn't read scriptures if his life depended on it. Strangely enough, now they do. Looking around he notices a statue for Sagittarion, noticing one vital missing accruement. Nudging Roslin in the arm, he points to the statue, only raising an eyebrow, hoping that she gets what he sees.

"The archer, only missing one thing, an arrow. Starbuck!"

Turning her head quickly, and once she sees exactly what they are talking about, can only smile knowing exactly what she has to do. Quickly taking the arrow from her case walks to the statue, and puts the arrow back into place reverently. Quicker then anybody can react, the door shuts with a despairing boom, and all the lights go out.

"Where the hell am I?" Harry could only look around from the ground in confusion, getting onto his knees only finding himself in tall grass surrounded by 12 pillars with the constellations on them. There seemed to be two spots next to each other where pillars should go, but they were missing. And in between blinks, stood a woman, wearing a white toga with a black rope tied around her.

"Good evening Harry, I ask you not to talk right now, I have much to tell you, and very short amount of time to do it in. Nod your head if you understand."

He can only close his mouth and nod his head dumbly, amazed at this persons audacity.

"Good, I will give a quick overview of what is going on. Thousands of years ago, human kind lived on a world known as Kobol. It was not so much where your kind originated, but it was where you lived for many years, especially the magic users. After a time, the thirteenth tribe, your kind, left Kobol and came back to Earth. I came with you as my husband directed me. He wished me to look after his tribe while he tried to correct what went wrong. Eventually, the other 12 tribes left Kobol and settling on other worlds. They had a civilization of 20 billion people. Sometime ago a group of their machines revolted, and killed many people. They held a peace for many years, until a few weeks ago when they attacked the worlds with nuclear weapons. About 48,000 people are left. That is not all, the machines, known as Cylons are following them. They are coming to Earth. I am asking you to go and help them. Not to guide, but to help them survive. Now, do you have any questions?"

Harry could only blink, thought about it for about a minute, and only had one question really. "Why me, why always me?"

"I choose you because you are who you are. I said choose, because I am leaving this to be your choice. I know what you have gone through here, in your war. And I am asking you to be in another. But, you will not be a leader, or a figurehead, unless you choose to be. You can go and stay in a bunk. But I know you; you are one of the Gods chosen. You can not stand by and let people die. And you know nothing is left on Earth for you anymore. This is a chance for you to make a new life. Time is short, what say you, yea or nay?"

Harry could only bow his head, thinking of his options, thinking what was left for him on Earth, and could only think of a bottle. With that decision in mind, he lifted his eyes to the goddess, and said, "If I say yes, will you tell me who you are?"

"Me, you wish to know who I am. I am called Persephone. Is that all you wish?" With a nod of his head signaling his intent, she spoke to the others.

_**He says yes. I believe the others will wish to meet him.**_

_You are correct. We are coming._

With a flash of lightning and the feeling heat of flames, twelve more stood in front of Harry.

Ares in front of the Ram, Dionysus in front of Taurus, Artemis in front of Gemini, Hermes in front of Cancer, Hera before Leo, Athena with Virgo, Demeter before Libra, Hephaestus before Scorpio, Apollo before Sagittarius, Zeus before Capricorn, Poseidon before Aquarius, and Aphrodite before Pisces.

Harry could only gape the icons before him, and grasping for breath that the power that they held as it pressed in on him. All thirteen looked at him, gazing into his soul, and Harry could only believe that they found him wanting. All stood in silence until Zeus spoke, his voice sounding like thunder from the Heavens.

"Harry Potter, I have asked Persephone for one of her chosen, and she has chosen you. I believe she has chosen well," with that, Harry let lose with the breath he was holding, in fear he would be rejected. "I now ask you, do you wish to take this burden up? To protect this fleet until it can arrive at Earth, can I ask you that?"

Finally standing up from his position on the ground, a little bit of the defiance that has marked his life back into his posture. Saying the only thing that popped into his head, "They will get here or may my ashes be spread to the farthest corners of the galaxy and forgotten."

Zeus, impressed by the oath, looks at the others. And seeing their nods, took a book from inside his toga, and he says one last thing. "With the acceptance of the others, I give onto you my blessing and the blessing of those who stand with me. I give you this book, explaining many things, especially magic that you will be able to use. I hope you find the peace you are looking for among this new group. Your new family. So say we all."

"So say we all."

"Where the frack are we?" Lee yells out, "I thought we were in the tomb."

"I think that was just the lobby." Starbuck replies.

With that the five of them look around. Wondering what happened. One minute they were inside a rock tomb, and the next they were out of a field of grass looking at the stars. Looking around, and seeing the markings of the constellations, Roslin makes the comment that these were the old signs of the colonies. And that sparks one line of scripture that Starbuck has always remembered.

"And they looked up at the sky and they could see their twelve brothers. Don't you get it? This is Earth, we are on Earth." Basking in the silence that created, they stood in the group for a minute until it was broken.

"Yes, you are on Earth, do you want a medal?"

And with that, all hell broke lose.

'You know, Hermione always said my mouth was going to get me into something that I couldn't blow up.' All of this was in his head as bullets crashed into the pillar he was hiding, no, finding cover behind. 'Maybe I should have introduced myself first, that might have helped some.' "Hey, maybe you could stop shooting now? Maybe? Perhaps? Cease fire, I repeat, cease fire."

Hearing the person, Roslin decided that it couldn't hurt to hear him out. They could always shoot him later. "Commander, tell them to stop shooting. We need to hear what he has to say."

Adama could understand where Roslin was coming from, but not wanting to take the risk of getting shot again let the command go for so a few more shots could be fired at the person. "Apollo, Starbuck, cease fire. Young man, we've stopped firing. Come on out, slowly, with your hands up in the air. If not, we will resume firing."

Harry knew that was going to be the best deal he would get. With a heavy sigh, he slowly started putting his hands out behind the pillar, book with them. "I'm coming out."

As he started walking out, he noticed five people staring at him, and three weapons pointing at him. "The weapons aren't really necessary. If I was a threat to you, you would be dead already."

"That's really not letting us want to trust you, you realize that."

"Well, I'm just saying, I could have attacked when you were all gazing at the stars, but I didn't."

"Humph, I don't even see a weapon, how could you have attacked us, throw your book at us?" Lee started joking.

"Easy, like this." And with a wave of his hand, all 3 weapons flew towards him. He felt extremely rewarded when this Lee's face just dropped in shock. "Just because you don't know what I can do, don't assume that I can't do anything. I don't know about you, but I think that you have what you need, so let's go, and I can explain later."

Starbuck just smirked, "Yea, let us get back to our pet toaster."

Tyrol was getting very worried. Here he was guarding two people and a copy of his former Cylon lover, and the tomb door slammed shut locking some very important people away. As he was just started thinking about panicking, the tomb opened letting the Commander, Roslin, Apollo, Starbuck, Billy, and… who the frack is that out of the tomb. Five went in and six came out. "Ah, Commander. I hate to ask this, but how did five people go in and six come out? Because I can only think of one way of that happening, and that's really disturbing."

"Chief, you know what, sometimes, you're better off not knowing. As for whom this is, well…"

"My name happens to be Harry Potter. Not to sound too important, but the Gods sent me. So, which one of you happens to be a toaster I heard about?"

With that, most of the group looked at each other with confusion, not knowing what he was up to. Sharon started to raise her hand, and was starting to think that maybe she should object to being called a toaster.

As soon as Harry saw the hand, he knew what he had to do. Something he promised himself that he must do if encountered a situation something like this. He walked over to her, and took the hand that she was still had raised in the air, and kissed the back of it. "Well, miss, I must say, you are the prettiest toaster I have ever seen." Sharon could only start to blush with that. "But since I don't even know your name, I shall call you Toaster One, how does that sound?"

Sharon could only shake her head at hearing this. Everybody else seemed extremely bemused at the situation, and no help was coming from Helo, he only was starting to get angry. "Umm, I am actually the 8th model, or I guess you could call me Sharon?"

"Sharon, that sounds much better then Toaster 8. So I think I will call you Sharon. Now, since I only know Sharon here," waving a hand in her direction, "I would like to know who everybody else is, if you don't mind at all."

Roslin understood exactly what he wanted, not so much the names, but who was it that was shooting at him earlier, it is only polite to know. "I am President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, this is Commander William Adama, behind him is Lieutenant Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace, and next to her is Captain Lee 'Apollo' Adama. Next to me is my aide Billy. You know Sharon there; next to her is Lieutenant Karl 'Helo' Agathon. Chief Tyrol is over there and Tom Zarack is standing way over there with the leather jacket. Maybe you can introduce yourself, and explain what exactly you were doing in the tomb, and how you pulled the guns away from us?"

Taking a few deep breaths, Harry launched his lengthy introduction. "As you may know, my name is Harry Potter, and I was in the tomb because I choose to be. Well, not exactly choose, I was sent there. You could say I'm a gift from the Gods. I was able to do that because I can do magic. Maybe I can explain it to you all one day. Maybe in the comfort of your ship with food and everything. If that is all acceptable?"

Before anyone else could respond, loud cracks of machine guns went off. Clouds of dirt sprung into the air, and Centurions could be seen. Nobody knew who said it, but it was loud, and it was clear. "Run. Run for your fracking lives and meet up at the raptors."

"At the risk of sounding like a child, but, are we there yet?"

Roslin could only shake her head, an adult sounding like a tired three year old. It couldn't get much worse than that. As her group of Harry, Starbuck, Zarack, Helo, Sharon, Billy, and herself was coming up to the clearing holding the Raptors, it became clear that it could get worse. Starbuck on point came back to update her on the situation. "We have 10 cylons in the clearing with the Raptors. I could see the Commander, Lee, and it looks like their pilot on the other edge of the clearing. I'm not sure if we can take that many out."

Harry couldn't help but to overhear, and this might make a good example of exactly what he could do. He opened the book, hoping to find the spell that he saw earlier and he could only smile when he saw it. "Starbuck, you said there were ten right? I have an idea on how we could get rid of them, and you won't have to do a thing."

With that, he got up from where they all lied and started walking into the clearing. He started chanting low enough that nobody could overhear what he was saying, and as his chanting go longer, the clouds got darker. The clouds kept getting darker, until one of the centurions saw him standing in the open. Switching to his finger blades, the centurion started to march to where that human was standing. He never took three steps. With the chant finally done, Harry swung his finger at each Cylon, and with a roar of thunder, a lightning bolt came down on each cylon. Striking them with enough force to blown backwards and out of commission. Harry could only slump to the ground. He felt someone taking his arm and putting it across his shoulder, now knowing that they were going to take him with them, he could properly pass out.

Only the strange feeling of a Faster-Than-Light jump woke him up. Making his way upfront where the Commander and the President was he saw his first view of the fleet.

"Raptor 2315, Galactica, mission successful?"

Looking at the others in the cockpit, Adama took the mike and spoke. "Galactica, this is Galactica Actual, mission successful, arrange for CAP to fly us in, and a med team to meat us on the hanger deck. Out."

Harry could only watch amazed as a flight of four lights came close enough to realize that they were fighters. He watched as much as he could until his curiosity could take no more. "Ah, commander, what are those?"

"Those, Mr. Potter, are Vipers. Our star fighters."

"Oh… can I get one?"

At this, Adama could only smirk at Roslin, "We'll see Mr. Potter, we'll see."

Author Notes-Alright, this is my first fan fiction that I have ever wrote. And the bunny was what if the Gods decided Galactica needed more help. Tell me what you thought, besides "it fracking blows."


	2. Final Cut 1

A Little Help from the Gods-In Between

Disclaimer- Harry Potter owned by JRK (July 21, YES) and Battlestar Galactica by Ron Moore and whoever else owns it.

Life Station

Battlestar Galactica

"…and so, that is where we are as of right now." Roslin finished up. It took over an hour to explain exactly the circumstances were between the fleet, and recent events such as the coup. Harry could only lie in the bed and nod his head. He understood the reasoning behind getting medically tested and checked out for diseases, that was why he was staying in the bed and not attempting to escape. Well, that and the two marines outside who had semi-automatic weapons told to shoot if he came out alone. Roslin, seeing as she still had his attention, and looking around at the group of Commander Adama, Lieutenant Thrace and Capitan Adama decided maybe they should know a little bit more about their newest-guest. "So, maybe you can give us a little background on you, and then we can go see Dr. Baltar for your extra test."

Harry noticed the quick eye rolls of the blond lieutenant the heated glance by the younger Adama, thinking this Dr. Baltar might not be such a great guy. "You might as well go and get your Doctor or healer, or whatever it is you call the person. I'm only going to explain this once and I really don't want him to freak out when he see's my X-rays that he took."

A quick glance from the older Adama to his son and a nod of his head, the Apollo was up and out the curtain to go and summon Doc. Cottle. Apollo smirked, thinking how the Doc was going to react to being summoned like that. Unfortunately for him, the doc was all too happy to meet someone who actually stayed in the bed when told to.

Seeing as they both came back, he started his story. "I was born on…"

"…and that ladies and gentlemen, was the end of my war. Then I was picked to go here by the goddess, or your Lord of Kobol Persephone, whatever she goes by." Harry finished up just looking at the sheets on his bed. He wasn't sure if he was going to like this place or not yet. But, he was strangely filled with happiness that nobody was looking at him with pity; it could be because 20 billion of their friends and family were destroyed in nuclear attacks. It was actually their Doctor that was looking at him like he was a freak of nature.

"Let me get this straight, you have had all 27 bones in your right hand broken, broken forearm, destroyed right shoulder, broken left clavicle, 7 cracked ribs, broken pelvis, shattered left tibia, and three cracks in your right ankle?"

"Well, umm, yes, some were on accidents, some were battle damage, and some, some were on purpose."

"Purpose? Somebody deliberately broken bones? Interrogation?"

"Not really, let's leave it at that." Harry just spit that out in the coldest voice he could manage. He was surprised that nobody still looking at him in pity, shock yes, but pity no. In fact, it was this Starbuck that was surprising him the most. She could only stare at her hand's, flexing them, making sure that they still worked. With that, Harry got an instant understanding into her life. Hopefully trying to distract them from everything that they have just heard, he decided to speak up again. "Now, since that is finished, maybe we should go see this, Doctor Baltar. So, lead on Macduff." He could only chuckle at the odd looks that he was given.

Doctor Gaius Baltar sat hunched over his monitor, praying the Gods, or God, whichever, as long as it got this fracking test over with faster. As if hearing his prayers, a smooth hand glided through his hair and down his face.

"Be careful Gaius, something new is coming." The seductive tones coming from a blond woman known to him as Six. "God is quiet since the events on Kobol. Something happened that He did not expect."

"Ah, so your great 'God' could not foresee the outcome of what would happen there a" He stopped talking as Six slammed his head onto his desk.

"Do not mock Him! He knew what was going to happen. The path became muddy, that. is. all."

"I do not understand what…how you all got here so fast." Baltar is nothing if not quick at changing the subject around when other real people show up. As they did in between his chat with Six. "Madam President, Commander Adama. How happy I am to see you well. Is that Captain Adama back there, yes, with…Lieutenant Thrace, and, you. You I don't know."

Harry could only look around at his lab amazed. He's seen this much blood around a place only once, and that was in a den of vampires. But as hearing this discussion by the doctor, he looked at his guards/escorts in confusion. Turning to Starbuck he whispered in her ear, "Is he crazy? And why is Captain Adama, Lee, Apollo, whatever his name is looking like he wants to take out that gun and shoot him?"

Starbuck looked around Harry's head for a glance at Apollo, and gave a sigh and a chuckle. Whispering back, "Yes, he is fracking crazy. And as for Apollo, well, that's a long story." Kara could only bend her head down in the shame of remembering what exactly she did. Watching this interaction, Harry made the decision that he shouldn't be standing in between them, it seemed to be bad for his health. And actually the more he was around these two, heard them bicker and watch them interact, he could only be reminded of his two best friends, and only be reminded how they died. Blinking away the tears, he looked back at Baltar, who was looking at nothing over his shoulder. Baltar seemed to shake a little bit and his attention was back on Harry.

"Why don't you sit down, while we wait to see if you're a shiny little toaster or not."

Eyes opened in amazement and confusion. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that part."

Roslin was quick to answer that question. "No, perhaps you shouldn't have."

Harry quickly wanted to put this behind him, sat down on a stool waiting for his result to come back. Only sitting for a moment and enjoying the silence that was there until the beeping went off. He put his chin to his chest and started shaking his head. He knew that when he was involved, beeping wasn't a good thing.

Baltar hurried over to his screen and eyes popped open in amazement, "Well, he's not human." Three guns came up and pointed at Harry. "But he's not Cylon either." With that the guns went down. Harry opened his mouth before he could think about it. "Well, I guess I am an alien then." Baltar's scream could be heard four decks up.

President Roslin took charge wanting to know what the hell all that meant. "Yes, thank you Gaius for calming down the room, but explain what the frack is going on!"

"Of course. As you are aware that the detector tries to find synthetic compounds in the blood thus meaning a Cylon. That's not all it does though. It also searches for genetic markers and certain antibodies that all colonies have. The individual doesn't have any synthetic materials, but certain markers are not present. So, the machine doesn't exactly know what to classify him as."

Harry snorted at this description. Him, not human, coming from doctor crazy. "Hello, Earthling here. 3,600 years of evolutionary drift anyone?"

"Earthling?"

"Earthling? Gaius, prove he isn't from Earth. He can't be from Earth!" Six was panicking. The fleet had somebody from Earth! They knew where it was, with certainty now.

Commander Adama did not look amused at what was said and the reaction to it. "We weren't going to tell that to anybody yet."

"So, perhaps I shouldn't have said that then."

"No, you shouldn't."

Harry was just annoyed and wanted to get some sleep. "Do you think," Snap, Snap, Snap. "Doctor, we are over here, nobody is over there. You look at us when we are speaking. Do you think that 3,600 years of non-interaction would get that?"

Baltar looked both chastised and furious at this person claiming being from Earth. "It is possible, but no way to prove it. I'm not even sure that there would be a way to test that. However, since no synthetics were found, it would be the best answer that could be given. So, not Cylon, human."

Harry gave a sigh of relief, he wanted to get away from this person as soon as possible, something about him bugged him to no end. "Since I have declared human, can I get some sleep now? And when I wake up can I fly? I really just want to fly one of those Vipers I saw earlier."

As the hatch closed Baltar let out a laugh. Not because of this Earthling, but because of how Six looked. She stood there with her arms crossed, fuming at what this development can turn into.

"Muddied the path only?"

"Shut up Gaius."

Commanders Cabin

Battlestar Galactica

After dropping Harry off at his guest quarters, the group comprised of President Roslin, Commander Adama, Apollo and Starbuck joined to talk about what just happened. Roslin and Adama wanted to talk about what happened, Apollo and Starbuck just wanted to laugh at what the new comer did to Baltar. Everybody wanted to do that to him. Roslin started off by asking the question they were all afraid of breaching.

"What do we do with him now? I admit, I've wanted to do that to Baltar as much as anybody else. But there are things I am worried about. Magic? Talking to Persephone? Anybody else think that this is odd? Or how about his desire to fly Vipers. He hasn't even been here one day yet, and already wanting get into a war he isn't involved in?"

It was Apollo who came to Harry's defense, shocking everybody else in the room. "What was written, 'he came to help, not to find.' Maybe this is his way helping. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Interesting. Starbuck, you're the flight instructor, do you think he will be able to fly?"

"Commander, I would let him fly just because of him snapping his fingers at Baltar. The nuggets right now are doing all right, mostly just practice, and they're getting that from CAP between both Apollo and I, or at least, they were. I could take him up tomorrow, already got the call sign picked out, Zeus.

"Another god Kara? Don't you get tired of picking gods?"

"No Apollo, he actually gets this one, not because he landed his burning plane. Zeus, the bringer of thunder and lightning. I think it fits well."

Commander Adama shakes his head at the two, never really getting tired from it. "Fine, basic flight then landings tomorrow. Also, we have a reporter coming aboard, you both will make yourselves available to her. But try not to let her get a hold of Harry, it could only be bad if the fleet knew we had somebody from Earth on board, get our hopes up and only let them crash when we say we are still far away. Is that clear?"

Twin sets of "yes sir" filled the air.

"Dismissed."

As Apollo and Starbuck left his quarters, Adama leaned back in his chair, wondering what the next day will bring.

Authors Note- So I guess the story will continue. This is in between Home Part 2 and Final Cut. Not exactly sure how often I will be able to update, hopefully once a week or so.

HHHHHHHHH


	3. Final Cut 2

A Little Help from the Gods:

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this I wouldn't plan on killing Starbuck. That's all Ron Moore and Harry Potter is JKR.

Pilots Ready Room

Battlestar Galactica

"So, you want to join the Colonial Fleet."

"Yes sir, ma'am, actually, which one is it? I've heard others refer to you as sir, but you are a woman, wouldn't that make you a ma'am?"

Starbuck's mouth dropped. In all the time she has given this lecture, this has been the first time somebody has actually asked a question. The only person who has been stupid enough to interrupt her has been Hot Dog, and she hoped that she wasn't going to have to deal with another Hot Dog.

"Tradition is why you call me sir. Goes back to when the Colonial Fleet was 97 males before the first Cylon War. They figured it was easier to keep that way when more women started entering the service. Any other questions or can we get back to you attempting to learn how to fly?"

"No sir, I wish to attempt to learn how to fly."

"Very well," Starbuck glares at Harry, disturbed that he actually threw her off on the speech. "I am called Starbuck, but a nugget like you can call me God…what is it now?"

"Two questions sir, what is a nugget? And shouldn't you be referred to as a goddess, not a god, on account of the female issue?"

"Potter, I swear to the gods I am going to fracking kill you. You are a nugget, a low down, dirt chewing, bottom of the barrel crap that should be washed off the flight deck instead of a nice clean Viper, is that all understood." Starbuck's voice started in a low growl until finishing into a yell that could be heard outside in the corridor. "And for the second, the goddess Starbuck…I actually like the sound of that. It has a nice ring to it don't you think. You may refer as the goddess Starbuck then. Now, interrupt me one more time I will shoot you and throw you out of an airlock. And then, I will go out, get your body and do it again. Is that clear?" Starbuck's hissed out, tone colder than space.

"Yes sir, won't happen again sir. Please continue goddess Starbuck."

Starbuck looked at Harry wearily, not exactly sure if she was being mocked or not. Strangely, she was getting reminded more and more of Hot Dog, and that wasn't a good thing for his continued living or her sanity. Pointing at a graph she continued her lecture. "This is a Viper Mk. II, it can flip end over end in .35 seconds. This is the fastest thing you have ever flown, so don't kid yourself that it isn't. Since we don't have any simulators we get to go flying today. Actually right after this class, we will get you set up with a basic kit, then you will get in your flight suit, and go to the hanger deck where we will take out two Vipers, and we will do launch, approach, and landings. Then, if you are any good at that, we will start basic maneuvers. Then, hopefully if you are still alive and good enough pilot, we will do formation flying and basic combat with Kat on patrol. Is this all understood?"

"Yes sir, actually, I do have some questions. One, who the frack, frack right," Starbuck nods, semi amused from the question. "who the frack is Kat? Two, where the hell do I stand around here? What is my rank?"

"Kat is pilot, if you are any good, you will be her wingman. Two, you're a nugget, you have no standing around here. As for your rank, you are now an Ensign in the Colonial Fleet, after finishing basic flight and basic flying combat you will be promoted to Lieutenant junior grade. If you have enough ability in flying and leadership and impress both myself and the CAG enough, we would promote you to full Lieutenant, same as any nugget class. One additional question that you should have asked, your call sign. You are now Zeus."

"You are calling me Zeus, I have the call sign of a fracking god. That sounds a little pompous. Look at me, I'm not anything real Zeus like." Harry started arguing, waving his hands up and down by his side to exactly what he meant. Starbuck laughed at his attempts to get out of his call sign, but she the argument to end it.

"Yea, you are nothing Zeus like. Besides the fact of calling down thunder and lightning on your enemies. Nothing at all like Zeus."

Harry stopped waving his arms around. And one hand went and was pushed through his hair. "Well, yea. Ok, Zeus it is." He turned around and went out the hatch before his dignity could be stripped to shreds by Starbucks laughter. As he got three steps out into the corridor, he remembered something he was supposed to do. He stuck his head back into the hatch and yelled out. "Goddess Starbuck, where the frack am I supposed to go?"

Starbuck couldn't stop laughing for the next twenty minutes.

Colonial One

"This unlimited access isn't going to buy you a propaganda piece." D'Anna Biers said.

"We don't want one. We just want to put a face on the crew of Galactica." rejoined President Roslin.

"Does your unlimited access include time with this Earther, or Earthling that is said to be hidden on the Galactica?" Probed D'Anna.

Adama and Roslin shared grim smiles at each other. They were wondering when that rumor was going to be started. Adama decided to answer her.

"If there is somebody from Earth, and you can find out who they are, you can interview them about it."

D'Anna decided that she was going to quite like this trip.

Hanger Deck

Battlestar Galactica

"Zeus, this is the Viper Mk. II. This will be your friend, lover, and protector all in one. You will know this ship intimately. Now, do you remember all the launch protocols?" At see his head nod Starbuck continued. "Good, this is the easiest part of flying, you frack this up there are no second chances. I will launch right before you do, so don't panic when you feel the thrust. Got it? Good." With that she jumped down off the ladder onto the hanger deck and ran to her ship.

As Harry was shut into his cockpit and moved into the launch tube, he could only think that this might not have been the brightest idea he has ever had. His hands flew over the controls for his pre-flight, trying to concentrate on what he was doing but finding it completely natural. As he finished and made sure everything was fine, he looked over at the launch operator and saw the one from the planet, Helo, looking out at him. Harry gave the thumbs up signed, and felt the shudder from Starbucks plane shooting off. Gearing up for the feeling he knows is going to arrive, Harry turned his head and gave a salute, declaring he was ready to be shot out of a little tube into space. As soon as his hand went down his body went back into the seat. Three quarters of the way out of the tube he hit the burners and felt himself finally ejected into space.

"Zeus, Starbuck, you ok in there? I thought I heard you start shouting or something." You could hear the grin in her voice.

"Of course I was shouting, that was so much fun I couldn't help it."

"Starbuck and Zeus, Galactica, will you both stop goofing off and start with the training."

"Zeus, that was the wonderful voice of our CAG, say hi to the nice CAG for us."

"Hi nice CAG, the goddess Starbuck is attempting to teach me how to fly, so I must pay attention. Goodbye CAG."

All of CIC looked at Captain Adama in shock, while he was looking at the display in horror. Unbeknownst to him the fatal phrase that was going to follow him around for the rest of his life slipped out.

"Oh my fracking gods, there are two of them now. I need a drink."

"Alright, first thing is to get your plane straight and level."

"Starbuck, my plane is straight and level."

Starbuck looked out at the other plane, and was astonished to find that it actually was straight and level. "Alright, since you can do straight and level, I'm going to fall behind you and you can start your approach, and I will talk you on the landing."

"Yes sir"

As they approached the port side hanger deck the LSO started his instructions.

"Viper 2461, Galactica cleared for approach, speed is 158, checker is green, call the ball."

"I have the ball."

"Now, don't follow the lights, set it down by the numbers and you can correct from there."

As Harry was approaching the landing deck, he spotted out of the corner of his eye the landing elevator and had a bright idea. He started slowing down even more and aimed for off the strip.

"Zeus, where are you heading, wave off, wave off." Starbuck ordered, slightly wondering if their new pilot and gods provided protector was going to die learning how to fly.

Harry, ignoring what was said concentrated on what he was doing. As he was almost on top of the elevator he flipped the nose 180 degrees back, flipping his plane upside down and started a roll until his plane was facing the complete other direction, and hit the thrusters to bring the ship to a stop. As he settled down on the elevator with his skids he could hear the relieved sighs coming over the comms. He couldn't help but add to that. "Well, another happy landing."

"Zeus, Starbuck. Report to senior officer quarters for debrief."

"Roger Starbuck. Ah, Starbuck, where are senior officer quarters?"

Her laughter was the ringing in his ears as the elevator descended.

"Potter, what the hell was that?" Starbucks voice was like a volley of bullets towards him.

"Well, ah, it actually seemed easier to do then landing it on a strip and then trying to stop. So, I decided to what I thought was easier."

Apollo, who was in the middle of changing, stood agape and what was said. "You thought that stopping over an elevator, spinning your plane, and setting down on it was going to be easier than landing on a strip? Are you insane?"

"If I am, would you make me stop piloting?"

Before Apollo could give an answer a man ran into the quarters wearing only underwear, and being chased by a short women in a bath towel and attempting to hit him with another towel in her hand. Howls of Kat and Hot Dog filled the air, letting Harry know exactly who they were. He watched with amusement as another woman walked into the quarters with a person holding the camera filming it all. Giving Apollo a kick, and nodding his head to the hatch to show they have company. He joined Starbuck in laughter as he told this reporter to pretty much get the hell out of the quarters, and not to come back. As she left, and Starbuck kicked out Kat and Hot Dog he commented on what he thought. "You never seem to have a dull moment around here. And by the way, after seeing all that happened, you're calling me insane? You need your opinions looked at."

That gave all three a quick laugh. As they were getting back under control, Starbuck gave some last minute orders.

"So, since I guess you pass your first lesson, we will do some more flying later after we get some sleep. So, get your ass out of here and into the junior officer quarters, no more quest quarters for you. That understood?"

Harry shot to attention. "Yes sir, understood." As he started walking to the hatch he turned back to ask the question he was starting to hate. "Where are junior officer quarters?"

He glowered at both Starbuck and Apollo as they laughed.

Hanger Deck

Battlestar Galactica

As both Starbuck and Zeus was getting ready for their second flight for basic flight, attention was called when Kat started to mouth off to the chief. As Kat left in a tizzy and Apollo took Starbuck to cool down, Harry could only wonder what the hell he joined. This really did see more and more like an insane asylum then a military ship. As he started hearing chuckling he was surprised to here that it was him. At this he gave full laughter, figuring he fit in more than he realized.

As he watched Starbuck come back in seemingly cooled off and in her flight suit, she jumped into the cockpit and looked across the bay and pointed at the airlocks. He knew that second flight was just about to begin, and it was not going to go well he figured.

2 Hours later

"Zeus, Starbuck. As you have already demonstrated being able to land the way only senior and talented pilots can land, we will do a combat landing. That basically is coming down hard and fast then hitting the breaks so we can jump away safely. Let us try it. Galactica, Starbuck. Flight of two on training to do combat landing. Clear the deck."

"Rodger Starbuck, clearing the deck."

The two Vipers came at the port landing bay at speed that only the craziest pilots try. So far that has only been Apollo and Starbuck. The LSO was starting to get worried that they were going to plow into the decks when they both hit the breaks, and Harry's viper actually spun around to use more thrust to break and both landed safely on the deck.

"Starbuck, Zeus. So, how did I do?"

"Better than I was expecting. All the moves came natural to you and after being shown what they were. Since Kat's new patrol isn't going to be for another twelve hours, it's time to show you on how to do maintenance on your viper. Then fitness in the gym. You're going to be my new sparring partner." You could feel the smirk in that sentence.

Gym

Battlestar Galactica

"So, Starbuck, you sure you want to fly with Kat on this next training flight we take?" Harry asked while ducking a blow. Counter attacking with a jab to the side and what would be a heavy hit to the chin if Starbuck hadn't avoided it.

"Yes, we need to. She is the one most able to be responsible for this." Starbuck told Harry, before mumbling to her self "I don't trust her to fly by herself right now anyway."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that comment he knew he wasn't supposed to overhear, but before he could ask further that reporter came into the area where they are sparing.

"So, I know you are Lieutenant Thrace, but your partner I don't know." D'Anna began, hoping that this was going to be her introduction to the person from Earth that the rumors said was on this ship.

Starbuck gave a signal to stop for a moment, and introduced her partner. "This is Harry Potter, call sign 'Zeus.' What can I do for you?" Starbucks voice was surprisingly sweet, and Harry felt a chill go down his spine glad that voice was not directed towards him.

"I understand you're the flight instructor, I was wondering what you were looking for in a recruit?"

Starbuck glanced at Harry and raised her fists, telling him to get ready. As she was coming in and starting a rapid combo she answered the question. "Coordination, good reflexes, total commitment," she stopped her answer to defend from a counterattack from Harry, and as she was distracted by the punches Harry swept his leg under her and knocked her to the floor. "and somebody crazy enough to follow me into combat. Like this fracker." She added with a laugh. "I believe I shall go hit the head and shower and go to sleep. You can interview Zeus here. Zeus, eight hours until launch, get some sleep before then." With that, she walked out with a pleased smile on her face, while Harry glared at her for leaving him there with the reporter.

D'Anna was very pleased with this. She wanted to interview him for many reasons, both professional and private. "So, name and rank please."

"Harry Potter, call sign 'Zeus', Ensign."

"You sound disappointed in such a rank. Ensign is just a training rank is it not?"

"For pilots yes. I guess they feel if you can be trusted with such an expensive piece of equipment, they believe you can be promoted after passing all flight school. And no, I'm not disappointed at being such a rank, I'm still training. I am exactly where I am supposed to be." Harry was smiling at her the whole time, all the while just wishing he could turn her into a frog or something.

"There are many rumors going around about you. One is that you're involved with the Lieutenant Thrace. And the other is that you're from Earth, any truth to either of them?"

Harry was getting annoyed with the questions. And worried about the last one because it was supposed to be a secret. He opened up his mind a little bit and stared into D'Anna's eyes. No sooner did he make contact and start to look at her memories when he felt a white hot shot of pain fly into his brain, and knocked him down on his ass. He looked up at the two with a rueful smile. "I guess I'm a little more tired than I thought. As for being involved with Starbuck, that is a resounding no. We're more like twins or siblings to be involved. As of right now there is one flight trainee, and that is me, so we spend time together her teaching me how to fly. And as for me being from Earth, why would their be only one person? Wouldn't there be a larger amount of people? I believe I should struggle to be and go to sleep. So, if you excuse me, I will be on my way."

As Harry started out the door a last statement rung out. "You never answered my question, are you from Earth or not?"

Harry turned around and bit out "You're right, I haven't. And I'm not going to. I have found reporters put whatever answer they wish to anyway, so I'm not going to say anything about it. Goodnight." With that Harry left the compartment, and wondered what the hell was that that knocked him on his ass.

Space around Galactica

Third Training flight

"Zeus, Starbuck. Congrats. You have done well with the basic flight training. Tomorrow we'll do more maintenance shifts and do one training flight of basic maneuvers. Right now stay on Kat's wing and we'll go through formations once more. Is that- oh frack. Galactica, Starbuck. Request permission to land, something is wrong with my gauges. Fuel is blinking empty and all the contacts turned enemy. Kat, Zeus, we're heading in. I'm first, Zeus second, Kat last. Understood?"

Duel "Yes sir" followed.

As the flight of three approached the landing deck, Harry had a quick thought that he should pass along. "Starbuck, Zeus. Kat and I will do a pass around to make sure you've landed and they have time to clear the deck incase of problems. What do you think?"

"Good idea, circle around until you get the all clear from the LSO. Starbuck out." As Starbuck landed and was pulled into the hanger she jumped out of the cockpit as soon as able and rand to the LSO, she wanted to hear and see how her nuggets flew. As she walked into the control room, all eyes turned to her, and she could see the fear in their eyes. "What happened?"

The few in the control room looked at each other and wondered who was going to tell her. Kelly cleared his voice and whispered, "Soon after you landed, Kat started firing upon Zeus."

Starbuck grabbed a headphone, wondering what she was going to hear.

5 minutes ago

"Kat Zeus, Galactica, Starbuck has landed and deck is cleared. You may release holding pattern and start your approach."

Harry waited for Kat to respond and hearing nothing, responded for them. "Galactica, Zeus, understood. Starting approach."

Kat started slipping behind him and he was wondering what she was doing. Figuring she was just making sure that he was going to be fine landing, he was surprised when he heard the words "Enemy contact dead ahead" come over then comm. He was even more surprised when rounds started flying past his ship. "Galactica, Zeus. I think Kat is trying to kill me!"

Harry punched the engines to max and knew what he was going to do. Since it was him flying, it was going to be a little crazy. Shifting his plane so he wouldn't get hit, started for the right side of the flight pod. "Kat, Zeus. What the frack are you doing! Friendly, we need to be friendly." Hearing no response, he figured since he tried the nice thing, he should try the crazy thing next. At full speed he passed the out side of the flight pod by mere centimeters hoping that Kat wouldn't crash. Looking up he saw a gap between the connectors and changed course. Going up and in between the area that contracted the flight pod started rolling across the top of Galactica's hull. Spinning around and through the gap on the other side coming to the bottom of the Galactica. Holding in the spot to get his bearing and find where Kat is, he located her ahead and up to the left by the port side bay. Deciding that being in front of her was the way to get shot, he snuck behind her and tried again. "Kat, Zeus. It's time to land. Let's go around and try this again. We are both getting low on fuel and I know I don't want to get stuck in space." As before he got no response. "Galactica, Zeus. Kat is not responding to my comms and is actually trying to shake me right now. Right now I'm certain if I try to leave her and land she will attempt to shoot me again. Advice?"

"Zeus, Starbuck. I'm trying to calm her down but she keeps talking about a raider behind her. Pull along side and wave, make sure she see's you."

Harry gave a quick prayer to the gods because he needed all the divine help he could get, and slowly came onto her wing tip. Looking over at Kat he gave a much more cheerful wave then he was feeling right then, and watched as she slowly came back under control and started her approach to land. She was coming in a little hot but right then, he could care less. As she landed he hit power and flew on, making sure that she arrived in one piece. As he swung around and started his approach to land for real, he knew as soon as he arrived he was going to go find Starbuck or Apollo and find out why the hell he was getting shot at.

Hanger Deck

Battlestar Galactica

Harry ran to where all the commotion was because he was sure that's where he could find the answers.

"Don't take those. I need them. Don't take them, don't take them!" Kat was screaming at both Starbuck and Apollo. Trying to hit them so she could get to what looked like a container of pills.

"Apollo, I can get her to calm down pretty quickly if you let me." Harry added, knowing what he was going to do.

"If you can, you won't have to listen to Starbuck for a week."

"Deal."

And with that, Harry cocked his fist, pulled his entire body into following his fist and punched Kat right in the jaw.

"Sirs, she's calm." With that, they loaded her onto a gurney, and wheeled her to sick bay. "With your permission, I should follow. To make sure she's all right. Make sure she's not injured from one of my _tricks_."

Apollo and Starbuck nodded, knowing what he meant. Harry left after the gurney to wake her up in sick bay, leaving the two to discuss what was going to happen to Kat.

Anti-Cylon Lab

Battlestar Galactica

"Dr. Baltar, it is so good of you to find time in your schedule to meet with me. I have many questions I would like to ask." D'Anna said.

Before Baltar could respond, a blond wearing a turquoise dress appeared and looked between the two. "Be careful Gaius. I don't think those questions she wants to ask are about you at all. Maybe more about the person from Earth. Perhaps you could try being honest for once. She might allow more than you know. And you know how much God detests lying, as do I." Following up that statement with a sharp slap to the back of Baltar's head.

Head bobbing forward before he could stop himself, attempting to turn it into a nod. "Why yes, of course you would have many questions. Where would you like to start?"

"How about this Cylon detector that has been so famous in the past month."

"Ah, yes, that. Well, it is fully functional. Lt. Valerii was tested in the testing stage so the bugs weren't all the way out of the system yet."

Six had to interject with a sexy smirk, "Good save Gaius, but do you think that is going to hold a reporter for long?"

"You said she was a test subject on it. How many test subjects did you have for this to work properly?"

Panic spread across Gaius's face before coming onto his usual crazy face. "We had a couple. About five, counting the Lt."

"So, did you retest all the other test subjects? I mean, one test subject turned out to be a cylon when your test said it was human."

Six gave the reporter a mocking clap. Wondering how Gaius was going to get out of this.

"Yes, of course we retested them. I was going to retest them all anyways when it was fully finished. But she shot the commander before we could run her test again."

Six was actually surprised that he could lie that well without looking at her once, and she went and slid next to him and caressed his face with her hand.

"So, it was just a case of bad timing. What I really want to know is what about this Harry Potter person. Did you have his test taken already? And is really from Earth?"

"Tell her the truth Gaius. Tell her everything. The path needs to be clear from those who obstruct."

"Well, Ms. Biers, from what I know is that he is from Earth. When we looked at his blood test it didn't show the markers we would normally assume would be there in a person from the colonies. He also didn't have any of the markers from the cylons that we know would have to be there. So, he is human who doesn't fit the known profiles, and he admitted that he was from Earth. Right now, I see now reason to doubt that he is from Earth."

D'Anna was stunned to hear all that. She knew that while it couldn't go into her main report, it could go into the next one. She walked out the hatch already thinking of how she was going to describe this in her extra report.

Six looked extremely pleased with herself.

Hanger Deck

Battlestar Galactica

"Set condition 1 among the ship. Repeat set condition 1 among the ship. This is not a drill."

Starbuck and Apollo came running into the hanger talking about what was incoming. Harry was already in his cockpit before the alarms went off doing a simple diagnostic and memorizing where all the controls where. Glad that he had his flight suit half way on already he slipped the rest over his shoulders and zipped up. Finding that Starbuck and Apollo were already heading for the launch tubes and deciding that the maxim it was better to seek forgiveness than permission was right, he caught one of the deck crew to get send him out. He went through his preflight checks quickly and was out the tube before he could even finish his salute. Getting a quick read off his DRADIS deciding now was a good time to speak up. "Apollo Starbuck, Zeus. Requesting details and details for flight."

Apollo answered more quickly, as if he was ready for his to happen. "Zeus, we have two raiders on CBDR. You're going to be my wingman." He quickly shifted to a general channel. "Vipers, comm. and weapon check."

Zeus was quick to find Apollo and settled into the seven position behind Apollo and listened to hear what the situation was.

"Two raiders on inbound close formation. Prepare to engage, weapons hot."

Zeus looked around and found where they were. "Targets in view, permission to engage."

"Negative, Starbuck and Hot Dog, make a pass and try to split them or destroy. Zeus and I will follow. Catman and Snicker contain and make sure they don't reach Galactica. Engaging cylon raiders."

"Contact."

Starbuck and Hot Dog flew in between the two raiders and Starbuck spun her ship, trying to tag one or splitting them. The Raiders split formation crossing the one on the right went left and the one on the left went right.

"Starbuck, Apollo. We got the right, you have left. Zeus, follow me." With that they hit the afterburners and went on its tail. Apollo kept trying to hit the raider when it went almost 90 degrees straight up, then over onto the tails of both firing and trying to kill them. "Apollo, raider on our six." Harry slowed the thrust and spun his nose around still going in the same direction, and fired a short burst, lest to kill but to keep the raider wary. Slipping the nose back around fired up the engine and leapt back right behind Apollo. He was just about to radio Apollo when he heard Starbuck call out splash one. Deciding this needs to get over with soon, spoke his idea to Apollo. "Apollo, I'm behind and below, you go down and around and I go up, either he follows one of us or changes direction. We win."

"Agreed. 3, 2, 1, break."

With that both vipers split in their direction, and the raider decided down and followed Apollo, until he came around. Zeus came down and around and was on the raider's tail.

"Zeus, take the shot."

He quickly took aim, and fired. Blowing the raider up. "That's a kill. Sir, looks like no enemy contacts are still active in the area. Request permission to head for home sir?"

"Galactica, all vipers. Return to base, I repeat. Return to base." With that, the six vipers turned and headed for home. One new pilot had his first engagement and one kill. Things looked a little brighter than before.

Guest Quarters

Battlestar Galactica

D'Anna was looking at all the film that she could find of a certain Harry Potter. When she talked to Kat in the hospital, she should have had a bruise or broken jaw. But she didn't, and that meant she didn't get hit. So what dropped her? Then she saw it. The punch was pulled to her face by a hair, and a small flash of red light filled the air. She didn't know what he did, but she figured that the rules have changed with this man.

Movie Theatre

Caprica

"I want to see the cut footage." Boomer asked.

With that they showed the film of the pregnant copy on the Galactica, alive and still pregnant. The copy of D'Anna Biers turned around and agreed that she needed to be alive for the future to come through as what they needed. But she needed to add something. A picture of Harry Potter showed on the screen, then the shot of him punching Kat, focusing on the red light.

" This man, this Harry Potter changes everything. He was able to knock her out not with a punch, but with a light. And I'm not sure how he did it. But, ultimately, for us to succeed, this Harry Potter must die."

Nods came from all those present. Harry Potter must die.

Author Notes-So ends another chapter. More of Harry's history will come later. I will pair Harry up with somebody but it will be a surprise I guess.


	4. Flight of the Phoenix

A Little Gift from the Gods-Flight of the Phoenix

Disclaimer- Battlestar _Galactica_ belongs to its creators and Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Hanger Deck

Battlestar _Galactica_

"With the recommendations of both your CAG and Flight Instructor on your flight and leadership abilities, you are hereby promoted full Lieutenant. Congratulations." Commander Adama finished up. A round of applause came from all those around. With just being part of the _Galactica_ crew for a short time, just a few weeks, the one standing on a small stage was getting promoted for finishing his flight instruction in a record time. It wasn't surprising though; the one getting promoted is Harry Potter. He is a natural flyer and leader, one who it was quickly say after being sent there by the gods to help the fleet survive. That was perhaps part of the reasoning to. As Harry started shaking the Commanders hand Adama leaned in to whisper, "I would like you to meet me in my quarters in two hours." With that, they exchanged salutes, and Adama walked off to prepare everything for the meeting. Harry joined the well-wishers and made sure he wasn't going to be drunk for that meeting later.

Commander's Quarters

Battlestar _Galactica_

Harry knocked on the hatch, and after hearing permission to enter went in to the room and walked up to the desk that Commander Adama was sitting behind. Stopping three feet before the desk, Harry put his right fingertips against a brow, barking out, "Lieutenant Potter reporting as ordered sir." Adama returned the salute, and offered the chair to sit down. Harry almost looked like he didn't want to, thinking that the interrogation was going to start.

"Full lieutenant after passing after passing flight, if we were still on the Colonies you would held for a Battlestar one day."

"Well, ah, sir, I just"

"It wasn't a criticism, just an observance. There are a few people around who got the double jump around here. My son, Lee, for example. As did Starbuck. I know, who would expect. No one can deny her flying abilities or her leadership, just her attitude. Anyway, that's not why I wanted you here. You said before that most of war was ground based, and that you played a big part, I would like to know how big."

"I was a central figure sir. I usually led most attacks and defenses, and our side won."

"I understand that, did you do any planning? Help build the strategy that won the war? You said you led your attack and defenses, were you actually in control, issuing orders? Or were you directed by others? That's what I want to know."

"The best example I can give is it was a lot like Apollo and Starbuck. It was mostly my two best friends, Ron and Hermione, and me. We'd present a plan to each other, say why it didn't work, rework it until it could work, then do it. Usually it was Hermione who came up with ideas on what do to, Ron would find if it was possible, and I would do the actual combat, I'm a roll with the punches kind of person. It was more than a group sir, it was"

"A family."

"Yes sir, exactly."

"After I was supposed to retire, I was supposed to go to teach at the War College when the new class began the following year. A couple weeks before the decommissioning they sent up a couple of text books and the war game plans for the students. We need another trained person to help plan ops, so it's not just on four people. I plan on giving you a modified version of War College, we'll start doing ground wars, see how you are tactically and strategically and then go to space combat. I hope that you have the basic's down well enough that we can skip ground and go right to space. Usually, you will go against another student, but since we don't have another student, you will have either have to rope somebody else in, or fight against yourself. Any questions."

"Are the enemies supposed to be Cylons sir or other humans?"

"Cylons, which should set the right mind frame for the simulations. Any other questions."

"No sir."

"Dismissed."

With that, Harry drew himself up, and gave a salute. He turned and started for the door, until the clearing of a throat made him stop. "Sir?"

"I almost forgot. Tomorrow evening at 1700 you are requested to be here for a command dinner. Mrs. Tigh wants to meet you. It will be you, Lee, the President, Col. Tigh and Mrs. Tigh, and I. After the Tigh's have left, the President will have more questions for you. And, I expect, will want a show from you, on what you can do with your magic besides the lightning trick. That should cover about everything."

"Yes sir." With that, Harry went to the door and out. Heading for the party that he shouldn't know about.

Rec. Room

Battlestar _Galactica_

"I raise 40." Harry put in the cubits and leaned back in his chair as the bet went to Starbuck. As Starbuck put the chips in and called, he couldn't help but comment "You know Starbuck, I think I'm starting to get used to this game."

"And how can you tell that Zeus?"

"Easy, full colors." With that, he put down his cards, showing what he had. The others at the table laughed and clapped that at least Starbuck didn't win this time. As pulled in his winnings, he got a bright idea. And as the last cubit and other items were all racked in to him, he started the full colors victory dance of Starbucks. That gave Apollo a very good laugh because he was used to seeing that all too much. As the chuckling got under control and a new hand dealt out, he had to ask Apollo about something that was bothering him for a while. "Apollo, why is it whenever I tell Starbuck that I don't know where anything is, she starts laughing?"

Apollo grinned, one of the few times he got to embarrass Kara and he wasn't going to waste it. "This goes back to the summer before our senior year in the academy, our class was sent out to the _Triton_ for familiarization in a Battlestar. Well, since it was going to be out last year, all of us were cadet officers or cadet senior NCOs, except for one. Cadet Crewman Kara Thrace. Well, in our first year –raise twenty- everybody went to work on a Battlestar for a few weeks to show what it was like, and so if anybody had second thoughts about living and working on one, they could get out and not waste a lot of time. The only person who wasn't there was a certain cadet, who will remain nameless, that wasn't available to go because Starbuck was supposed to go play pyramid, except she got put into hack, again. So, we are all up on the _Triton_ and we pretty much knew our way around because we were on one earlier. Well, as you know -two cards- it can get very confusing on a Battlestar if you don't know your way around. So here is Thrace, not knowing where anything is, too proud to ask for help, and everybody was tired of her attitude. Our fellow cadets decided to be helpful, and started putting signs up on where you have to go to get somewhere. They left them up for about two weeks, knowing that Starbuck here is just following the signs and not remembering where she was going. They then rearranged all the signs so Thrace here wouldn't get anywhere she planned on. Plus, the Battlestar commander was a huge…asshole really. Worst type of guy you could imagine. Cheats on his mistress type of thing. We all knew he was fracking this deckhand and it really wasn't a secret, but we all had to pretend right. So, one of the fellow cadets finds out where the commander and the deckhand are going to be, and rearranges all the signs for her duty station to go to this private office where they are going to be. So, there the commander and the deckhand are, fracking each others minds out, when here comes Starbuck, loudly thanking the gods that she finally got somewhere without getting lost. I think the screams could be heard in the academy from space. I think she wanted to do that to you, until you actually started finding your way around here." Lee stops and remembers with a fond smile. Starbuck sat there getting redder and redder, with Harry, Hot Dog and Racetrack looking between the two, wondering what was going to happen next. As Starbuck started opening her mouth to respond, the lights flickered. They started looking around the room wondering what was going on, then all the lights went out.

"Now, that fracking sucks." Harry put out.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Commander Quarters

Battlestar _Galactica_

The dinner started with the usual introduction problems that always seem to occur at formals. As the all those in attendance sat down the light chatter began, something that worried Commander Adama, President Roslin, and Apollo. They all remembered what happened the last time they all had dinner together. Lee was smirking at Harry, mostly because Harry was sitting across from Mrs. Tigh, and not him.

Ellen look across the table at the young new officer, wondering what she has heard about him is true or not; the from Earth part. She knew that they weren't going to just give her the answers straight up and even Saul wasn't telling her, and that pissed her off. She decided to ask about something else that has happened onboard _Galactica_. "So, Bill. What has been going on with the lights? Are we supposed to walk around with our hands out so we don't run into anything?" That made Saul chuckle, showing how much he had to drink already.

Adama gave her a tight smile, knowing that she was going to try and talk somebody into giving up something. "Just some random power surges. It is an old ship, about to be decommissioned and we have been running her hard lately. We just need to get her checked out and everything should be fine." Let her make what she will of that.

"That is good. I wouldn't want it to interrupt our search for Earth because of blackouts. And you know, I heard a very interesting rumor about you, that our new young friend Harry Potter is from Earth." She pointed at Harry, to make sure that there was no misunderstanding her.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her, wondering how stupid she thought he was. He glanced at Roslin and Adama, surprising him by nodding at him to let her in on that fact. "That is correct. I am from Earth, but I can't really tell you how long it will take to get there. Mostly because I don't know exactly where it is and I don't really even know where we are. Does that answer all your questions Mrs. Tigh?" Harry ended sarcastically.

"Yes it does, for now anyway. And you really must call me Ellen, I have a feeling we will see each other quite a bit around here."

All eyebrows shot up at that insinuation. Lee started to take a sip of ambrosia, hiding his smile and what the thought was going to happen.

"Only if you call me Lieutenant. And I happen to be quite busy around here right now. With all the learning new duties and war games the Commander is putting me through, I have a feeling we aren't going to see much of each other at all." Harry finished with a smile. A smile like how a predator got his prey. He got distracted by Lee when he started choking on his ambrosia, letting the Commander, Roslin, and Harry that what was replied wasn't what he expected. Adama and Roslin exchanged glances, amused at the young mans reply. They were both hoping that maybe he could put Ellen in her place.

Ellen fumed at his reply, she couldn't let him get away with that. Letting her foot come free from her shoe, she started it slowly towards the man across from her. Roslin felt she should break the tension starting to fill the table. "So, Lieutenant, I was curious at what differences you have seen so far in-between our two cultures?"

"I have noticed a few differences, laws for examples." Harry stopped speaking when he felt a foot start up along his calf. Giving a cough, he changed his example he was going to give. "Adultery is a good choice. I haven't seen much punishment for it, mostly it goes between the affected persons." The foot stopped at adultery, but continued up for the rest of the sentence. "For us, adultery is a social crime. Children throw rocks at the person, and if the person who was cheated on was important, a war hero for example, they probably wouldn't live very long." Harry enjoyed the shocked looks everybody was giving him, but that foot wasn't stopping. As it reached his thigh, enough was enough. Slipping his hand underneath the table, he found the big toe, and pushed magic into it. A small part of him enjoying the scream that came from across the table.

Ellen jumped up from her seat, putting more pressure on her toe that was broken. Saul got up and moved to assist her, looking very confused. "Why did you scream, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I must have hit my foot against the table, and now it really hurts." Ellen sobbed.

Adama stood up and looked at Saul, "Perhaps you should take her to the life station. We'll clean up her, you go look after your wife." Saul gave him a nod, and with his arm around Ellen's waist, started helping her to the life station to see what exactly was wrong with her. As they neared the hatch, he heard Potter give call out in a suspiciously cheery voice.

"Bye Ellen, hope you feel better."

As the two walked out, and the hatch closed, Harry leaned back in his chair, looked at the others, and couldn't help but comment. "Well, I think that went well."

With that the laughter began.

As the laughter died down, Roslin started in on the next subject that she wanted to discuss. "Now that Mrs. Tigh has left, perhaps we should get that demonstration and explanation of magic that I was led to believe would happen."

Harry shot a confused look at the commander, who gave a shrug in response. Saying that wasn't exactly how it was phrased to him. Looking at his watch that was gifted to him, stalled for a few minutes. "Starbuck should be coming in a few minutes; she thought I couldn't get rid of Ellen," saying the name with derision, "in less then 45 minutes. I proved her wrong."

Lee looks up at that, wonderment on his face. "You set that up? How did you do that? And how did you know you would get the opportunity?"

Harry snorted. "Starbuck warned me about the dangers of a certain wife. She thought nobody should get thrown into that without warning. Something you didn't do Apollo." Harry gives Lee a mock-glare. "And for how I knew what she was planning, I'm not stupid. I've heard too many stories, so I know how to deal with it. Breaking her toe seemed to fit right in."

All gave soft chuckles at that information. Hearing the hatch open they turned around, to see Starbuck walk in with a huge grin on her face. "So, less than 45 minutes, I am impressed. How did you do it, you must tell."

"Oh, nothing much, just broke her toe. She should be talking to Doc Cottle as we speak. Gave a very nice scream to."

Starbuck laughed, wishing she could have seen it.

Roslin gave a fake cough, wanting to get the demonstration back on track. Seeing she had everybody's attention, she gave a nod at Harry, to let him know to begin.

Taking a deep breath, he started talking. "First things first. You all to realize that I am not a normal magic user. Most have to use a wand, like this one." He reached down to the outside of his leg under his pants. Pulling his wand out. And passed it around to let everybody see it. "I am powerful enough to not have to use one, and I am supposedly the first one in over a thousand years to not have to use a wand for almost every instance. I can't really show everything I know because what I am talented in is battle magic and militant illusions."

Adama raised his eyebrows, and asked, "Militant illusions? What is that?"

"Basically I can make people see something that are not there. I could add another flight of vipers for example, or show another hundred warriors on a field of battle. It really doesn't really do much, but for those I would have to use my wand and would be exhausted for a while because of them. Battle magic I don't have to use my wand for, except for maybe a few spells that I hope that I never have to use. Basically it is any spell that can be used for damage, and has no function besides damage. Also, the use of the true Dark Arts."

"The true Dark Arts? That doesn't sound very good." Apollo said, Starbuck nodding in agreement.

"Well, we have two different types of Dark Arts, regulated and true. Regulated is what the government banned from use, mostly spells and potions that are considered too…umm…damaging for public use. Actually it was that politicians didn't like the fact others could do them and they couldn't. Generally, the past hundred years or two a person who was magically weak would try to become politically powerful, and then they would regulate what others could do. True dark arts are just spells that use your magic and the subject's magic for the effect necessary. Actually almost all of our healing spells are considered dark arts. Just about every battle magic spell is a dark arts spell, and is generally frowned upon. But war is war, and you use what you can. A new category I just added called divine spells."

"Divine spells? What are those?" Starbuck asks.

"That lightning trick as it was called was a divine spell. One of Zeus's to be exact. They are spells that only those considered champions of the gods can use. I am considered by the gods to be Persephone's champion. That book that I have been reading and that you found me with on Kobol is a list of the spells given. The only ones that are really going to have an effect are Zeus's, Aries', and Hephaestus'. They are mostly battle spells, split into two categories: ground and space. The one you saw was part of the ground category. Space is a little more widespread, but a lot more taxing. Hephaestus' spells are all repair orientated."

Adama gave a start at that. "Repair orientated? What can we do with that?"

"I'm not really sure. I could maybe fix the hull, but it would take about 3 months, roughly. Also, we would have to shut down all the electricity while the spell would be in effect. Magic and electricity doesn't really get along. Bad things tend to happen when the two are mixed in heavy doses. Let's just leave it at that."

Roslin looked annoyed; this wasn't going in the direction she wanted. "While all this is interesting, I was wondering if we could actually see magic on a small scale, enough so we can get a rough idea of what you can do."

"Of course Madame President. One of the things that I can do is apparate, which is moving from one location to another nearly instantaneously." With a small pop, Harry apparated behind Roslin; saw everybody see him, then popped back to his original place. "Right now I can only do line of sight. For some reason, something is blocking me from jumping in between things. Right now, I can't go through a wall or anything of that nature, but I could on Earth, and I don't know why that is. Another thing I can do is conjure, which is making things out of magic." Waving his hand, a t-shirt appeared, and with another wave, it was gone. "Conjured materials don't last that long, a day at most. It is usually used either for creature comforts or temporary defenses. Transfiguration, which is mostly turning one thing into another. This is another thing that is usually used for comfort, or battle. Also, what is considered the most useful part of this branch is Animagi, which one can turn into a specific animal at will. I can't do it, I never had the time for instruction, and it is considered extremely hard. The only real problem with transfiguration is that when stress is put onto the object, it usually reverts back to form. Parents would transfigure food into another type, something that the child would eat, and then it would form back while being digested. I never really learned it because I was just happy to eat, so tough luck Starbuck." Harry showed a few more tricks, even stunning Apollo and then waking him up, showing some of his magic combat abilities. The meeting broke up as yawning started. As they broke up, Adama signaled for Harry to come over to him.

"Sir, what can I do for you?"

"I have your first war game scenario, a basic ground assault that should give me an understanding of your tactical ability. Do well; we'll start the harder stuff. Here is the map, and the intelligence that you would get in the case of an actual operation. Strength of forces, perhaps placement. Do you have anybody to go against?"

"Yes sir, I have an idea who I will use."

"Good, I hope to see what you will come up with. Dismissed."

Taking the packet, Harry gave a salute, and went out the hatch. Deciding he better go ask for the help before it disappears.

Brig

Battlestar _Galactica_

Sharon was bored. Bored out of her mind really. Only so much you can do in a cell. Sleep, exercise, and sleep is about all. Only Helo came and visited her anymore, the chief was depressed when seeing her and Adama only came when he wanted something. She did wonder on whom that was that they found on Kobol, they went in with five and came out with six, how does that work? And he called her a pretty toaster; she still didn't know how to respond to that. Speak of the devil, look at who came and visited her. And he actually is coming in the cell, how did he get authorized for that?

"Hello Sharon, how are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Doing fine, who are you, and what do you want?" Annoying her when he chuckled at her questions.

"Sorry, didn't get that you weren't updated on all the gossip. You know my name, I am now a Lieutenant in the Colonial Fleet, and I fly Vipers. I am also from Earth." Sharon's mouth dropped in shock at that. "Yea, that does seem to be the expression whenever I tell somebody that. And as for what I am doing here, can you help me with my homework?" Harry laughed at her confused expression; it was nice not being the confused one anymore.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mess Hall

Battlestar _Galactica_

Harry took his tray and looked around to see where to sit, hoping that maybe the company will better than the food; unfortunately that wasn't very hard. Spotting the chief sitting alone with a bunch of papers around him, and figuring that should be distracting enough from the food went to join him. As he got closer he could see bruises all around his face, and thinking that there would be a good story out of it. The chief doesn't get into too many fist fights.

"Hey chief, you're looking at little rough. What happened?"

Tyrol looked up from his papers, letting Harry see that there were schematics of some kind drawn on it. Seeing where Harry was looking, Tyrol moved the papers under a folder, blocking them from sight. "Nothing much sir. Just a little disagreement over a matter of opinion."

Harry didn't believe him, but changed the subject anyway. "So, what you were you working on? They looked sort of similar to Viper schematics, but different."

The chief sighed, not really wanting to get into while it was still just an idea. Taking the papers from under the folder and handed them over. "I'm hoping to build a new fighter. It will deal more with speed than maneuverability, and having more firepower as it holds more missiles than the Mk. II. Also, I mean it to show that nothing is impossible. This fighter could be our future design that we use."

While the chief was talking, Harry kept looking at the designs, not knowing if it was possible. "Well, I have no idea if it will work or not. If you do start building it and need some help, what I have to give is yours. Might not be worth much, I mean I'm still not sure what I am doing with maintenance all the time; but I will help. So tell me what you plan on doing." With that, the talk continued while Harry ate.

**0000000000000**

Corridor

Battlestar _Galactica_

Harry was walking down the corridor to the firing range for his practice time, looking over some paperwork that had to be caught up on. In between helping the chief with his fighter, and the war game plans with Sharon there wasn't much time left in the day for normal work. 'That should be everything for that plan. I hope the commander will be pleased by the planning for that war game. Chief needs some engines that could work in his fighter, who the hell should I ask for that? I could ask Tigh, but his level of not liking me is almost reaching Starbuck levels. He's starting to think of me as her protégé. And that's not weird. Training exercise tomorrow morning and CAP later.' As Harry was finishing reading the papers he walked up to the firing range and tried to open the door. Finding it locked he went to the side and started thinking about what the next war game could be.

**Thump, thump, thump.**

Harry jumped, wondering what the hell that was. Looking around he didn't see anything suspicious, until he heard the glass crack. Cautiously going to the hatch, he looked thru the glass and saw Apollo, Starbuck, and Hot Dog on the ground, with Apollo starting to load an explosive round into the chamber of Starbucks gun. Seeing their aim start coming to the hatch where he was his eyes widened. Jumping to the side as the door exploded outward and sucking air into range. Dusting himself off, he went to the hatch to check to see if everybody was ok and saw an amusing sight. Apollo was on his back, with Starbuck next to him with her arm around his chest and her head on his shoulder. Bewildered, he asked the question anybody would ask. "Comfortable Starbuck?" With that, he went in to help them get up and make sure they were all ok. They really needed to figure out what the hell was going on around here.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ready Room

Battlestar _Galactica_

"Apollo, could you repeat that?" Hot Dog asked.

"Fine, take notes if you have to. All the power surges and failures that we have been having lately is a Cylon logic bomb. A computer virus. It is trying to shut down our basic controls and turn them on the other ships in our fleet. Intelligence says that Cylon forces will come and broadcast a signal and it will take effect. The only thing we can do is to hope that the Cylon in the brig will want to live and we find a way to kill it. Now, what we are going to do is to enlarge the CAP and" he was cut off by klaxons blaring. The pilots were already up and running for the hanger deck even before Dee started announcing where they were supposed to go.

**000000000000000000000**

"Apollo/Zeus. That seems like a lot of Raiders." Harry said. Sounding awed and distressed at the same time.

"Yes it does. _Galactica_/Apollo. _Galactica_, this is Apollo. All right, all pilots, _Galactica_ not responding, take formation. Zeus on my wing, Starbuck, you're in command of blue flight."

"Apollo/Hot Dog, here they come!"

The pilots stared in awe as the hundreds of raiders and heavy raiders bore down on them. Most believing that their time has ended. When to their confusion that one raider slammed into another. And then another.

"_Galactica_ they seem to have lost power. They are drifting out of control." Lee finished with glee in his voice. And was too happy to pass along the instructions he received.

"Vipers, weapons free. Engage. Kill the bastards."

With shouts of joy, all the viper pilots targeted the nearest raiders they could find and opened up. Harry did so methodically. It was just destroying an enemy. For him, there was no burning hatred for the Cylons for him to take pleasure in this. Not yet anyway.

**000000000000000000**

Commanders Quarters

Battlestar _Galactica_

"One hell of a day, don't you think so lieutenant?"

"Yes sir, one hell of a week." Harry responded. He turned in his first plans to Adama earlier, before the ceremony for the _Blackbird_ and he now wanted to discuss them.

"These are very good plans. Good use of surprise, textbook in some respects and out of the box when needed. I am impressed with both sides of the plans, who did you have to plan against?"

"I'm almost surprised that you don't know. I went to what could be an expert on Cylon tactics sir. Sharon."

Adama's eyes widened, in anger or surprise Harry wasn't sure. "Why it?"

"I needed someone who thinks like a Cylon, who would have better? And it also helps that we talk about cylon culture at the same time. It is fascinating."

"Did you discuss anything of importance?"

"The Basestars configuration actually. You know all the combat capabilities, but she said that the interior is actually like a _Mercury_ class Battlestar. I don't know what that means. But you would."

Adama nodded. "It was our newest class of Battlestar's. Let me find some plans." He looked in some files and found what he was looking for. "Here are your next war games. Run a defense of _Galactica_, and then an assault on a _Mercury_ class Battlestar. Go and get some sleep, you like hell."

Harry stood up, grinned and saluted. "Yes sir, maybe you should get some sleep yourself." With a slight chuckle, Adama nodded. As Harry left the quarters, Adama wondered what crises were going to come upon this fleet next.


	5. Pegasus

A Little Help from the Gods –_Pegasus_

Disclaimer: _Galactica_ is owned by Ron Moore and Harry Potter is owned by JKR, unfortunately neither is I.

CIC

Battlestar _Galactica_

Starbuck walked into the CIC dreading what she had to do. She actually had to interact with Colonel Tigh, something that she never wants to do; mostly because it ended up with her in hack, and that's just not fun. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the situation console and saluted. "The evaluations on the nuggets sir."

Tigh returned the salute, and smirked a little, knowing how much she hated this. "Why are you giving them to me? They go to the CAG."

Starbuck grimaced. "He is on CAP right now, and I was told to submit these by tonight, so, I am submitting them right now."

Colonel Tigh's nose flared in anger. As he was about to respond he was interrupted by the overhead speakers from the CAP.

"Apollo/Zeus. How come there is always a shift between Starbucks CAP's and mine?"

Starbuck become much more interested in that, it was something she wondered as well. Now that she started thinking about it, she never flew CAP with Zeus, or in practice engagements or real battles Apollo took one or the other as wingman, and let the other pick up another wingman, it was odd.

"It's because I don't want the Dangerous Duo together and get put into hack every other day."

"Oh, I was just wondering. Wait, Dangerous Duo? We have a name?"

Starbuck's eyes were wide at hearing the new nickname; this was the first time she heard it applied to them. Everyone in CIC grinned at that. After the first flight lesson Zeus and Starbuck had the story was quickly circulated around the ship, and the name came from there.

"Of course you have one, hold one. _Galactica_/Apollo, Dradis Contact. Looks like a big one. Zeus and I will intercept. Let's go Zeus, full throttle."

As Tight watched the Dradis monitor, he remembered that Starbuck was still there, turning his head to berate her for just standing there, he was slightly disappointed when all he could see was her back as she ran out of CIC to get her flight suit and onto the hanger deck.

Harry was worried, not so much worried about him, but about what Apollo and he were doing. Two vipers, against what could be a Basestars and all its Raiders, not exactly favorable odds. As the time to intercept was coming closer, he reached inside of him, to grab hold of his magic; this was going to take a lot of magic to destroy the target. As he was going to begin the chant to call in the divine spells, Apollo broke his concentration with his exclamation in joy. "_Galactica_/Apollo. You are not going to believe what I'm looking at out here. It's like a dream."

Harry thought it was a dream. Another ship. Another Battlestar. As he flew by he could see the lettering on the flight pod, _Pegasus_. He was happy and relieved. He was sent here to be a protector of the fleet; and he just got a little bit more help.

Hanger Bay

Battlestar _Galactica_

'This is a lot of effort to go through just to greet an admiral.' Harry thought while he was in formation. All the pilots were in one formation while the deck hands were in another, with the VIPs standing in between the two. Feeling Starbuck try to slide in next to him he allowed a wry smile to fall across his face, 'can never be on time can she?' Hearing a comment coming from Apollo to her he thought it wise to add something else. "Gods Starbuck, couldn't you at least of put something nice on?"

A glance of anger swept across her face, and then mischief was in her eyes. "All of my nice and shiny stuff I left at home. Didn't think I needed it on this vacation."

As Harry was about to respond, Colonel Tight commanded everybody to attention. Straitening his posture-back straight, gut in, eyes front-he started to watch the processional. Because that was what it was; Marines out, pilots out and split, a random guy stepping to the side on the Raptor, until whom he assumed was the Admiral stepped out. Tall and graceful, she went to Adama and exchanged salutes. Then she spoke loud enough for everybody to hear. "On behalf of the officers and crew of the _Pegasus_, it is a pleasure to see all of you. Welcome back to the Colonial Fleet!" With that the cheers started.

Harry went up to the first _Pegasus_ person he could find and introduce himself, when Starbuck beat him to it. As the two shook hands he heard the greeting and it left him bemused.

"Captain Taylor."

"Kara Thrace."

"Captain Taylor." This time a little more emphasis on the captain was evident. Harry leaned in and whispered to her, "What the hell was that all about? And welcome back to the Colonial Fleet, when did you leave?"

Kara shrugged, "I have no idea." With that, she walked over to the Mk. VII vipers; she wanted to take a good look at those.

Harry started walking up to the group clustered around one of those Mk. VIIs. As he walked closer he started hearing what they were talking about.

"Scorecards? You paint scorecards on the sides of your ships?" Starbuck asked incredulously.

Racetrack spoke up, defending the practice, "Like you don't keep score."

"Yea, but I don't paint it on the side of my ship, like I'm bragging it to the whole fracking universe."

The pilot from the _Pegasus_ was getting angry from this back and forth Harry could see. And then responded in a way that almost made everybody around him wonder at what Starbuck was going to say next. "Hey, that's 48 kills right there." He stated proudly.

Harry caught Starbuck's eye, and she gave a nod, hoping he would catch on to what she hoped he would do. "Special. Do you have caps and t-shirts to?"

With that, a picture formed in Harry's mind that he couldn't ignore. With a slight gesture a hat formed in his hand. As his friends started laughing at the pilot, he thought he should add a little more to it. "Starbuck, thank you for finding the person whose hat this belongs to." With that he put the hat on the pilots head. As everybody else got a good look at it, they couldn't help but laugh harder. It was a dark blue hat with gold lettering, reading BSG-62 with the words _Pegasus_ underneath it. A gold drawing of a Battlestar was underneath the names, and below that, were the words 48 kills, with a little cylon raider drawn next to it. While they were laughing, Captain Taylor came up to them and rudely asked, "Where is the _Galactica_ CAG?"

Apollo straightened up, becoming defensive, "Right here." Taylor stared at him and clearly found him wanting in his eyes. "Let's get the rundown on this squadron of yours, Captain." The word squadron was said with much derision. As they walked away, Harry went and stood by Kara, and said what they were both thinking. "That guy is a complete ass." She only nodded, for some reason suddenly worried.

Harry gave a sigh; remembering something that he was supposed to do. "Starbuck, I'll have to catch you later. Commander asked for homework to be turned in after I came off CAP. Triad tonight?" She nodded again, and Harry went up to his locker to grab his plans he has to turn in.

Commander's Quarters

Battlestar _Galactica_

Right when Harry walked into the room that held the commander and the admiral, he wished he could walk right back out. He felt that the tension in the room was so strong that the two were almost about to come to blows. Saluting, he was surprised when they both returned it, still not sure to the customs of the service that he joined. "Sir, the plans that you wanted today." Handing them over he waited to see if there was anything else, at Adama's curt nod, he saluted again. While walking to the hatch, he was happy to get out of there, that admiral made him nervous.

Admiral Cain was a little confused. Who was that, and what plans was he talking about? Breaking a small unspoken rule of command, she decided to ask. "Commander, who was that? And what do did he mean by the plans that you wanted?"

Adama nearly cursed out loud, while it wasn't a secret what he was doing. It was something that he didn't want Cain to know, he was already thinking she was going to cause problems for him here. "That's Lieutenant Harry Potter, call sign Zeus. One of my viper pilots. I am putting him through a modified version of War College. All about battle tactics and strategies. This is defending _Galactica_ against a Cylon landing."

"Do you mind if I look over it then give it back in our next visit?"

"Of course not admiral. Take your time." With that, the conference ended, Cain heading back to _Pegasus_. Adama sighed, wishing that it went better then it did, but knowing it went better than it could have gone. He didn't know that first obstacle was put up for the fleet.

Admiral Cain's Raptor

In-Transit to _Pegasus_

'Let us see what this young Lieutenant has put together. Hmmm, a very simple defense, but very effective. Also a list of security precautions that could be implemented to make it easier to defend. What's this, easy ways to change the outline in case of attacked by humans? It is almost scary in his ruthlessness in taking them out. Decompressions, filling halls with gas. Dangerous, but very effective. And what is this, attack plans on a _Mercury_ class Battlestar? If Cylons were the enemies, and if were to. I need to get this person away from that ship and onto mine, anyone who thinks like this needs to be with me. At least so I can keep my eye on him.' All of this was in Cain's head as she flew back to the _Pegasus_, figuring out ways to keep this fleet alive.

Admirals Quarters

Battlestar _Pegasus_

"…I'll have Apollo coordinate with your CAG." Adama finished up, while taking a better look at the recon pictures.

Cain looked away, knowing she was breaking her word from earlier, but seeing no choice to get what she wanted. "Which leads me to the next subject, I am going to integrate the crews. And I am going to start by reassigning Captain Adama to the _Pegasus_ Air Wing."

Adama looked up, semi-shocked and not liking where this is going. Trying to keep his response professional, he responded, "I have a team that works very well together."

Cain looked away from him, deciding that she needed to prove that she is in command. "Let's just cut through the crap, after reviewing your logs it is my opinion that having your son as your CAG is a grave mistake. He has been insubordinate, even mutinous. And these are direct quotes from your logs. And I dare say he is not the only one with disciplinary problems: Kara Thrace, one who habitually strikes fellow officers and disobeys direct orders, a Lieutenant Agathon who fraternizes with and impregnated an enemy agent. And let's not even discuss your XO. Finally, this Lieutenant Potter, barely even two weeks of flight training and promoted to Full Lieutenant? There are so many questions about him I don't even know where to begin."

Adama was angry, furious even. Both at Cain and at himself. Why did he even write those logs? He forced himself to pay attention to the rest of her talk.

"Here is a list detailing the full transfers."

Barely looking at the list, he tried to keep his calm, but found it difficult thing. "I thought you said you had no desire to interfere with my command." Phrasing the question as a statement.

Cain looked almost sad when she gave her answer. "I am saving your command."

"I don't agree."

Cain looked satisfied with the answer, knowing that she will get her desire, one way or another. "Well, that is certainly your right. You have your orders." With that, Commander Adama walked out the room, angrier then he has been since waking up from being shot. But at the same time devastated that he has to order his son away from him.

Commanders Quarters

Battlestar _Galactica_

"Transferred to _Pegasus_?" Apollo asked incredulously.

"Why the frack should we do that?" Starbuck put out.

Harry grinned. She said what everybody in the room was thinking. He was holding one of the octagon shaped papers, he was never going to get used to that, which stated he was to be transferred to _Pegasus_.

"Because those are your orders." Adama stated.

As Starbuck and Apollo both started saying why they shouldn't be transferred, Harry only thought why these orders were coming at all. He kept coming to one conclusion and it was not welcome.

"Enough," Adama roared out, visibly trying to stay calm, "you are officers. Act like it. She has given you an order, you will comply."

Starbuck started walking forward, "Permission to speak freely?"

"Denied, perhaps we've forgotten what it is like to be in the military. We are too used to having our own way, letting it slide, no more. You have been transferred, report to the _Pegasus_ CAG. Dismissed." Adama finished up, sitting back in his chair.

Starbuck and Apollo just fled the office, while Harry left at a more sedate pace.

"Zeus, no heated argument on being transferred?" The Commander asked.

"No sir, I have a feeling I know exactly what she is trying to do." Harry replied. And the scary thing was that he did have a feeling on what she was doing.

Adama looked surprised for a second, then somewhat happy that someone else understood. "You are to report to the Admiral, not the CAG like the others."

"May I ask why sir?"

"Not sure, she looked like the cat that got the canary though. So I don't think it is going to be good for you."

"Yes sir, see you around then."

With that, Harry walked out the hatch, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now.

As he walked down the corridors he found Apollo and Starbuck still complaining, and they actually stopped when he walked up to them.

Starbuck, still angry, lashed out at Harry, "So, happy to transfer to the _Pegasus_? You didn't try to fight it at all."

Harry sighed, "That's because I have an idea of why she is transferring people back and forth."

Apollo looked intrigued, "What do you mean by a reason?"

"Look at who she has transferred over. Our CAG, our lead pilot, myself. Who does that leave to command the Air Wing, nobody we have right now is qualified. So she will have to appoint one from her ship. I heard that Tyrol has gotten replaced as deck chief by _Pegasus_ deck chief. Dee's spot is usually held by an officer, so I wouldn't be surprised if she got replaced by somebody from _Pegasus_. Everybody who is in a position of influence on _Galactica_ is getting either transferred or demoted. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Harry finished up.

Kara and Lee looked at each other. Harry has given them a lot to think about, but even more to worry about.

Admiral's Quarters

Battlestar _Pegasus_

"Reporting as ordered sir." Harry was looking around, looking a little confused at the wall of guns, mostly because they look very Earthly.

"Welcome Lieutenant, there are many questions about you. Mostly about how you got on Kobol." Cain said.

"Well, I am not sure how I got there. Went to sleep and then when I woke up, there I was." Harry said fighting a smirk. He decided already that he was not going to share the information on his magic if didn't have to. He wasn't going to be sure what she would do with that information, or what she would try to do to make him use that power.

"You show up on the sacred world of Kobol, the only human there, and you don't know how you got there? Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"It is hard to believe, but it is the truth. I say it is the will of the gods."

"Hard to question the will of the gods isn't it? Well, as of now you are off flight status. I have a different assignment for you."

Harry was shocked that he couldn't fly anymore, but intrigued on the different assignment that he was to have.

"At the last count there are 342 marines assigned to _Galactica_, and 557 marines on _Pegasus_. You are now in charge of all the marines in the fleet. Also, you will also hold the position of my aide-de-camp."

Harry was confused and really not sure what just happened. He went from being questioned and being seen with suspicion to being in command of almost 900 marines, and being the aide-de-camp of the Admiral. Once he started thinking about how much time he will have to spend with her made him realize what her plan was for him.

"Sir, what will be my duties for the two?"

"You won't have much to do for the marines, mostly just evaluations and in any case of boarding you would be in command. For the aide-de-camp you are in charge of keeping my paperwork up-to-date and appointments. Also you will be in most meetings and offer your opinion on them. Right now a briefing should be starting for a photo recon op, I want you to go down there and get your opinion on the recon. Dismissed."

Before he could fully turn around, he was stopped by a short exclamation. "Before you leave; two things. First thing, you have to wear this cord declaring your position." She handed him a gold cord that fit on his shoulder. "Also, being an aide-de-camp comes with it an automatic promotion to captain, congratulations." Harry's eyes were wide as Cain come up to him and reached up to his collar and switched his rank insignias. This was turning out to be a surprising day.

Ready Room

Battlestar _Pegasus_

Harry stood along the back way of the ready room for the briefing. He was amazed at how simple and stupid the mission was. Hiding behind a moon, if the Cylons were going to go anywhere near there they would send a squadron of raiders behind there first. As Harry was debating whether or not he should speak up, Stinger asked Starbuck if she had anything to add, he was not disappointed.

"Your plan sucks. If you want to take some nice pretty pictures you need to use the stealth ship we built on _Galactica_."

After the derision of one of the pilots, the one who Harry gave the hat to, was even more surprised at the reaction of Stinger. "Starbuck, you're off the mission." Stinger finished off the briefing, assigning Apollo to fly raptors with him. Harry left before the pilots saw him there, and defiantly left before Apollo, Starbuck, or Stinger saw him. He couldn't deal with the grief that Apollo and Starbuck was going to give him, and he didn't think he could talk to Stinger without knocking his head off his shoulders. He went back to report to Admiral Cain, she was going to love his opinions on this matter.

Admirals Quarters

Battlestar _Pegasus_

Cain was going over reports when she heard a knocking on the hatch, curious as to who would disturb her, giving permission to enter. Seeing her new aide-de-camp come in, she bit back a sigh. She was going to have to give him full permission to come and go because it was going to get tiring having to give permission every time he was going to come in. Nodding at him to take a seat, she let him sweat a few minutes by finishing the report; signing it she put it to her side. Schooling her face into a neutral expression, she looked at him and began. "So, what do you think of the planned recon flight?"

Harry was still in shock some, mostly because of such a stupid plan, and not being able to believe that an admiral signed off on those plans to be carried out. "I was just wondering sir, who came up with that mission? It is probably the worst recon in the history of warfare, and that is saying something."

Cain's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting for Potter to be that blunt about it. She knew that strategic planning was not Stinger's strong point, and she did sign off on it get either Apollo or Starbuck to do something crazy on the mission so she could send them to the brig. But to be questioned about it so early? "What is wrong with it?"

"Maybe we should start with what is right about it, and that is absolutely nothing. Two raptors sit behind a moon that the cylons may or may not go near. Then, sitting in an unarmed ship, they wait until their fleet passes by, and then they attempt to fly from behind the moon to close to this ship that is in the center of their fleet, take pictures, and then jump away. All of this has to happen very quickly or else they will be shot down. What if raiders are sent behind the moon to make sure its clear? Too unknowns and too much could go wrong. If Stinger actually thought this piece of crap up, then he needs to be fired. And if you approved it and thought it would actually work, you should be to." Harry finished up, not caring a whole lot on what she could do to him. He has escaped from a cell before and he can escape again.

Cain was enraged; she knew the plan was flawed, it was supposed to be. While she did want pieces of that ship nailed to her desk, she wanted to be able to get rid of Adama's supporters quickly. Namely his son and this Kara Thrace. She opened her mouth to rip into him, when she was interrupted by a fierce banging on the hatch. Snapping for whoever it was to get in, she was momentarily surprised that it was Col. Fisk. He stood up straight and looked directly into her eyes and intoned, "Admiral, we have a situation that you should know about."

As Fisk told Cain and Harry what has happened, it left one with dread and another satisfaction.

CIC

Battlestar _Pegasus_

Harry watched carefully around the CIC to see how everybody was reacting to the news of Tyrol's and Agathon's arrest for murder and treason. He knew that everybody would be angry, but was more disturbed that everybody was mad at the two for killing the Lieutenant to stop a rape. Made him wonder what else has happened to make everybody around her so hard, almost inhuman. Remembering the rumors about the cylon aboard this ship, he made a note in his head to issue orders to the marines about the conduct in interrogation. As Cain finished her call with Adama, he knew a breaking point was about to be reached.

CIC

Battlestar _Pegasus_

As Harry walked into the CIC the day after the arrests, he was surprised to see Cain and Fisk up already. He checked here first for all the things that happened while off-shift so he could brief the Admiral. As he got closer, the body language of the two caught him off guard; Fisk was very fidgety, while Cain was still like a rock. Not unusual for Cain, but Fisk to be as fidgety as he was worrisome. As he stood beside the Admiral, she just handed him a piece of paper, eyes widening at what he saw. An execution notice for Chief Petty Officer Galen Tyrol and Lieutenant Karl Agathon. "Give these to your marines, they have been tried, convicted, and found guilty for treason. Their punishment is death. Execution to commence in one hour." She barely even gave him time to process the information before moving on to her next topic for herself. As Harry ran to the head marine here to give him his instructions, he knew he had to stop this before it spun out of control.

Harry came back into the CIC which was quiet as Cain talked on the phone. Hearing a bleep, he looked up at the DRADIS monitor and saw a few new icons, vipers and a raptor leaving _Galactica_. 'The shit has hit the fan now' Harry thought. He tried to think about who would win this fight, but new it was going to be an unequal battle anyway he cut it. Hearing Fisk make a comment about how quick the situation could spiral out of control made him look at Fisk like he was insane. Spiral out of control? Are we in control now?

Cain saw Potter standing there, and as his position of being in charge of the marines, he had to know the situation. "Captain, Adama has launched a force to take the prisoners back to _Galactica_, I want you get that force to get turned away." Harry saluted; wondering on how he might be able to get this situation calmed before firing began. As he went through his orders again, he found a way to maybe end the situation. Signaling for two marines to follow him, he walked out of CIC and started to the brig, one of the places he knew where to end this. As the three were walking, he asked one of the marines something that he needed to know. "Private, where are the prisoners transfers forms?" The marine looked stunned at the question, before running off to get two forms. Harry knew that the fleet was going to be saved or destroyed in the next few minutes; he could only hope that what he was going to do was save it.


	6. Resurrection Ship Pt 1

A Little Help from the Gods-Resurrection Ship, Pt. 1

Disclaimer- If I owned any of this, I would not be writing this story.

Brig

Battlestar Pegasus

Harry walked into the brig, papers in hand to make his transfer. He knew he had to get this situation under some control, the only way he could see that happening is if the prisoners were not aboard this ship, and not aboard Galactica either, neutral ground. If they were on neutral ground, Adama would pull back and Cain would have to also. He could only hope it would work. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, a phone was pushed into his face, with the words that Admiral Cain was on the line. The thought that it was bad news if it has been resolved that quickly and since he was still here, that meant the Galactica wasn't. "Potter, we are standing down. All vipers have been recalled. I am going to meet Adama on Colonial One. You will report to my quarters and stay there until I come back, then you will explain the exact reasoning behind this prisoner transfer of yours. Is that understood? Good." With a click, the phone call was over. Harry gave a sigh of relief; he didn't think that this would end without one ship being destroyed. He turned to Tyrol and Helo in the cell and couldn't help but smile. "Tough luck you two, you are still welcome guests of the crew of the Pegasus."

The two chuckled grimly, but the words spoken by the chief sent a shiver up his spine. "As long as they treat us better then their Cylon prisoner, I will be grateful."

"Cylon prisoner? What Cylon prisoner?" Harry asked. And it was with a growing horror that filled him as Helo and Tyrol told him what they have heard about the prisoner. Harry fled to go see if this was true, because if it was, there was more problems then he thought.

Admirals Quarters

Battlestar Pegasus

Harry paced in Cain's quarters waiting for Cain to show up, anger filling him up and a desire to show some of his darker battle magic's on her. There are lines that you don't cross, and they not just crossed it, they leaped over it. Hearing the hatch open Harry shifted his stance to a more alert and defensive stance. Harry stood just to the side of the monitors that were flashing all of the pictures from the _Blackbird_ and watched as Cain stalked towards him. Bracing himself for the explosion to come, Harry stood ready to defend himself and hopefully not put an Admiral Cain bloody smear on the wall. When all she did was stand in front of the monitors and looking at the ship. Harry stood there, confused, until someone he is starting to consider a close friend walks into her room.

Starbuck did not want to be in this place. With all the rumors going around about Cain and shooting officers Starbuck was praying to the gods that all she got was time in the brig. Seeing Zeus next to Cain made her feel a little bit better, Cain wasn't going to shoot her with Zeus standing right next to her. Starbuck gave Zeus a glance, asking without words if he knew what was going to happen. He only shrugged back, and she wasn't sure if that meant he didn't know, or he didn't want to say. Either way, it probably wasn't a good thing. Straightening herself out, she saluted and waited to see what was going to happen.

Harry didn't pay much attention to the opening niceties that dominated military life, but on sentence caught his attention that he really wasn't expecting.

"I'm promoting you to captain and putting you in charge of the Pegasus Air Group." Cain stated.

With that, Harry and Kara exchanged a shocked glance, Harry's jaw actually popping open in surprise.

Kara couldn't believe it. "You're promoting me?"

"I need a CAG with guts, I thought Stinger was that man, but you and Captain Adama contacted each other and pulled off that flyby stunt without him even guessing. So he's out."

Concern for her friend couldn't let her stop asking her question. "And Captain Adama sir?" Hoping that the next words won't be, 'And he will be shot.'

The Admiral scoffed, holding up two fingers an inch apart, "I was this close to shoving him into the brig. But I can't exactly punish him and reward you now can I?" Cain asked. "So I just revoked his flight status."

Kara felt the pain for Lee; taking away flying was like taking away the ability to breath. Kara figured if she was getting rewarded she might as go as far as she could. Taking a deep breath she stated her next demand. "I want him on my team." And as an afterthought, "And Zeus. Captain Potter sir."

Cain turned around and started moving in close to Kara. Only a few inches separated them, when Cain asked in honest curiosity, "Do you always get what you want?"

Starbuck didn't even back flinch. "Most of the time, sir."

Cain smirked. "As do I. You can have Adama. As for Potter, we don't know where he stands right now." With that comment she turned back around. A shiver ran down Harry's spine.

"So, you want to head back to Caprica, is that right?" Cain asked. Harry did not like this change in the conversation.

Kara tired to fight back her emotions, but she wasn't able to keep some of them rising to the surface. "We have people back there still alive."

"Yes, and they deserve to be saved. I will go even farther, I say our ultimate goal should be going back to the colonies and kicking their Cylon asses off our planets. How does that sound to you, Captain?"

Kara could barely hold in the glee that statement filled in her. "That is the best idea that I have heard all day, sir."

Cain gave a nod. "You should start your roster and outline for the attack. Dismissed."

Harry stood amazed as Kara almost skipped out of the Admirals presence. He had to say he was impressed with the way that Cain could take someone who was determined to never be on her side and leave feeling like she was a partner. Once Kara was determined to be out of earshot, the marines closed the hatch and Cain turned her steely eyed gaze onto him. Harry was determined to match it.

"Just what in the hell did you think you were doing?" Cain spat out.

Harry wanted to smirk. "I was following my orders as you gave them to me."

"Explain. Now."

"You said to get the boarding party off with no bloodshed. I felt that the best way to do that was to turn the prisoners over to the Galactica and the problem would be solved."

Cain looked shocked Harry actually said that to her. "That has to be the most fraking stupidest idea that I have ever heard. And being in the military for as long as I have been, that is saying something."

"We were about to get in shooting war with Galactica over two people. As both your aide-de-camp and CO of the marines in the fleet, it is my job to present options to you. And if we did have any bloodshed from the Galactica marines that powder keg would have been blown. And you will need both of these battlestar's if your idea of kicking the cylons off of the colonies have any chance to work."

"That is right; you're not from the colonies. You have no attachments to those planets. You're from Earth, and I bet if Earth was overrun you would be leading the charge to go back." Cain said caustically.

"If it was militarily possible I would be the first one to say charge on an attack. You keep saying that this is war. This isn't war. We lost. We have two battlestars against anywhere from 30 to 100 baseships. How can you come even close to defeating that many? And what the hell happens if you win? What kind of nightmare would that be?" Harry asked.

Cain looked shocked. She never thought that far in advanced. And she was actually starting to become curious as to what he was saying. "Go on, I want to see you thinking on this."

Harry stopped to gather his thoughts, wondering what he should say, and what he shouldn't. He sighed, figuring that he can only be killed once. "Ok, first thing. What do you do with the civilian fleet? Are you going to strip them like you did to your last fleet? Leaving tens of thousands out here with no chance of escaping and the cylons following us. Do you send them in hiding? Or do you take them into an active combat zone and try to protect them and attack the cylons at the same time? Any choice that is made is going to be heavily argued against and most likely somebody is going to fight to stop it. What happens when you win, how many more problems are you going to have? Which colony will be settled? We have 50,000 people. That is not enough to populate twelve planets. And each person is going to want to go to their own colonies. And let us not forget, all the colonies are radioactive. How will everybody grow crops? Where is the food going to come from? So, instead of staying on the path to Earth we just sentenced the twelve colonies to death. Still want to take back Caprica?"

Cain was speechless. She never thought past killing the cylons. That was the goal. The crew of Pegasus lived for that one goal, to kill the cylons and take back their planets. But what if in doing so she caused human kind to die out. It was a horrible thought.

A soft voice came from Cain, letting Harry know that he was thinking about what he had to say. "Potter, go down and help Thrace plan this op. Perhaps we shall talk about this later then." Giving the Admiral a nod, he turned and left the room. Finally leaving he relaxed. That was something he didn't want to do again, ever.

Ready Room

Battlestar Pegasus

As Harry walked near the ready room, he could hear voices coming out of the room. He slowed down, to give them some time to finish there conversation, because he could tell who the two were.

"She's in command, there is nothing we could do. Nothing we can do." Starbuck said.

"She's right there Apollo, all we can do is try to stay alive." Harry added in from the hatchway.

Lee and Kara turned at the sound of the voice, and you could see tension leave Kara as she saw Harry. She was definitely worried about what Cain might have done to him. She said with a forced grin on her face, "You look like you know what your talking about. Close call for you?"

To their dismay, Harry nodded, "I thought I was going to be a smear on her wall for a second. For future reference, do not point out gaping flaws in her logic. She doesn't take very kindly to that."

Lee looked confused, "What do you mean by that? What did you say?"

"Basically that the idea to retake the Colonies were probably the most fraked up idea she could think of. The only thing it would accomplish would be the total destruction of Colonial life. Anyways, I came to help. So lets get this planned and ready to go."

With that, all three started with idea's on how to destroy these ships.

A/N: I must apologize with how long it took for this chapter. Between classes, moving, deaths, promotion at work, work itself, and having to redefine where I want to take this story put a large stop on it. That, and this has been the hardest chapter to get right, too many conversations that have to be perfect that aren't makes it hard to get energy to write. I am going to start skipping some episodes pretty soon because I either don't like them or think that it wouldn't add much.


	7. Resurrection Ship Pt 2

1A Little Help from the Gods

Disclaimer- JKR owns Harry Potter and Ron Moore and company own Battlestar _Galactica_.

Brig

Battlestar _Pegasus_

Harry walked towards the brig to check in on Helo and the Chief to really just make sure that they were alright and still alive. He really wouldn't put it past Cain just to execute the pair without telling anybody. He also was trying to think of other meanings that could be attributed to this transfer of marines to _Galactica_ led by Fisk, but the only thing that he could come up with led to an assassination. So intent on these thoughts he never saw Fisk until he ran into him. "In a hurry Captain? Too busy to look where you are going?"

"Sorry sir, I was just confused with the transfer of Marines onto _Galactica_. I was led to believe that _Galactica_ had enough marine support, in fact there was a request for marines to come to _Pegasus_, was there not?"

Fisk actually looked concerned with the questions Harry thought. "The Admiral believed that it would be good to observe how the _Galactica_ crew acts in a fight. Also, none of the marines that we have never served on a ship laid out like it, so they need to get used to it. And finally, cause the Admiral gave an order for it to be so, and so it will be." Fisk ended forcefully.

Harry nodded, actually getting a longer answer then he was expecting. Mostly since whatever answer given by most on the ship mostly consisted of "the admiral said so." The train of thought was lost with the Fisk giving a call of "Attention on deck!"

It was a sad sight that didn't surprise Harry, but shocked him the same. Tyrol and Helo restrained to their bunks with two specialists holding towels with something heavy in them and hitting in the two in the stomach with them. Harry was almost in awe how Fisk could be so overtly threatening with a calm, dispassionate voice. It in fact only made it more dangerous. As the two specialists left and the two marines came out of the cell, Harry had a few words for the marines themselves. "I don't know what you two were thinking, or the fact that you were thinking at all. This… this will not happen again. Anyone I see in see in there without the Admiral, XO, or myself present will be thrown out of an airlock, and only that because we can't afford to waste the bullets." he snapped out. The marine's eyes widened. They didn't think the new captain had it in him; it looked like they would have to rethink his appointment.

Harry had one parting comment to the pair in the cell before he knew he had to get to CIC, "Listen up, both of you. Shut up. Don't provoke them."

Helo looked somewhat offended, while Tyrol looked sheepish. Helo started to open his mouth to object to only be cut off, "Don't. I know you two. Sit down, shut up. This is going to be over one way or another shortly." And without further acknowledgement he left the brig, not even looking back when he heard the cell door swish shut.

CIC

Battlestar _Pegasus_

The mood was tense in CIC before the jump into battle. With Hoshi and Shaw at their control stations, and Cain and Fisk standing at the center console waiting to give the command to jump. With a sharp nod to Hoshi from Cain, jump prep began. As the seconds ticked down, everybody held their breath as the stretching feeling feel over them. Shaw's voice came out loud in the quiet "The two basestars are by themselves. It looks like they fell for it." A short cheer came out, quickly shushed.

Harry was almost amused at how everybody would get excited about something then just fall sober. With who was in charge of the ship, it wasn't exactly hard to picture why that would happen. It was hard for him to sit back, and watch what was happening. He was a fighter, and a flyer. So with the two combined it was almost impossible to watch those he called his friends be in harms way. Watching the damage mount up on the ship, hearing the calls of the pilots as they fought and died. With the confirmation the resurrection ship was destroyed, Harry brought a ship phone to his ear. "Brig, CIC. Execute the cylon." Cain shot him a questioning gaze, causing him to swallow nervously. "She wants to die, I say let her. Nothing to be gotten out of her now sir." Harry explained. Cain looked surprised, and then gave an approving nod. It looked like she was proud of how ruthless he could be. With the reports of the cylons jumping away, Harry left the room, going to see how much damage was done and what he could do to help.

Rec Room

Battlestar _Galactica_

"We were safer with her, then without her you said. Did you actually believe that or were you just out of your fracking mind?" Harry had to ask Starbuck. Both were sitting in the rec room after the funeral of Admiral Cain. Somehow the cylon escaped and killed the marine that was guarding her and was to execute her. Then managed to get through the entire ship without being seen, and shot Cain in the head. The fallout was just starting from that, and Harry was already removed as the CO of marines.

"She made the decisions that she thought was necessary for her ship to survive. I respect that. So, yes. I meant it."

Harry nodded, he didn't agree, but he understood what she was saying. The thing is that that Cain seemed to be is what Kara would have been in 20 years if she ever straightened up. But right now would not be the moment to bring that up. As he started thinking down that path, Kara had another thing to say. "And besides the funeral, we have another problem. Lee might be a little unhinged from that recent spacewalk. We are going to have to look after him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." And with that comment, she took a bottle of ambrosia and walked out, leaving Harry wondering what the hell was going on with this fleet.

AN: Sorry it took so long, never realized how much _Galactica_ jumps around. Also, bad case of wow addiction has taken up a large chunk of my time. But I should start getting a couple chapters up in the next couple weeks.


End file.
